Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad?
by Agathe
Summary: Nuestro rubio preferido, para demostrarle a su primo que ha conseguido una novia, le propone a Ginny ser novios tan solo una semana. Ella acepta, con la condición de que él la ayude a conquistar a Harry. ¿Qué pasará?¿Sobrevivirán? [D&G, 7º año] EN HIATUS
1. La propuesta

**Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad? **

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota: El fic está desarrollado en el séptimo curso del trío de oro, es decir, el sexto curso de Ginny… **

**Ah! Tampoco está Voldemort, Harry ya lo mató… :P **

**Y por último… lo que está escrito en**_ cursiva_** es una especie de comentario personal, que va incluido en la historia. Me pareció un poco más entretenido poner algo de mi misma en la historia, ¿no? **

**Bueno, ya no los molestó más… disfruten la lectura! **

**Capítulo 1: **_"La propuesta"_

Ya habían pasado tres meses desde el inicio del curso escolar en Howgarts, un colegio de magos. Era la primera vez en muchos años que pasarían las navidades sin temor a ser atacados por Voldemort, el mago tenebroso más poderoso hasta el momento.

"_Es irónico pensar que el que lo derrotó fue un muchacho de 17 años, ¿no?" _

Pero en este momento, eso no tenía mucha importancia.

Un chico rubio de fríos ojos grises, estaba sentado en un rincón alejado del resto. Tenía aspecto nervioso, y giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, como buscando a alguien.

"_Sí, adivinaron. Ese chico es, nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy." _

- ¡Weasley, Lovegood!- llamó el muchacho, sorprendiendo a dos chicas que iban charlando animadamente.

"_Parece que encontró lo que buscaba." _

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó la pelirroja de forma despectiva.

- Quiero hacerles una propuesta.- anunció, haciéndose el importante.

"_Qué extraño, ¿verdad? Un Malfoy proponiéndoles algo a una loca y a una traidora de la sangre. Debe de estar muy desesperado." _

- ¿Una propuesta?- preguntó la rubia, extrañada.

- Sí.- respondió Malfoy, fríamente.

- ¿Cuál?

- Alguna de ustedes tendrá que salir conmigo.

"_Sí. Definitivamente, está muy desesperado." _

- Eh, yo…- comenzó Luna, dubitativa.

- ¿Por qué saldríamos contigo, Malfoy?- preguntó Ginevra, sorprendida.

"_¿Cómo que por qué? Draco Malfoy es uno de los chicos más guapos de todo el colegio… además, tiene mucho dinero. ¡Es un muy buen partido! _

_Por lo menos, eso parecía ser lo que pensaba Lovegood, que miró a su compañera con ojos desorbitados (más de lo normal)." _

- Es por una apuesta que le hice a mi primo.- explicó el muchacho, de mala gana. No le gustaba dar explicaciones.

- ¿Tienes un primo?- preguntó la rubia nuevamente, con un brillo extraño en sus ojos soñadores.

- ¿Qué importa eso, Luna? ¡Lo importante es saber por qué tenemos que salir con éste engendro!

"_Eso para ti, pelirroja. _

_Pero yo coincido con Lovegood. ¿Cómo que Malfoy tiene un primo? ¿Será tan guapo como él? O tal vez más…" _

- ¿A quién llamas engendro, comadreja?

- No me trates así, porque sino no te haremos ningún favor…- dijo Weasley, con un pequeñísimo (muy pequeñito, eh?) toque amenazador.

- Está bien, está bien…

- Ahora. ¿Nos haces el favor de explicar esta idiotez de salir contigo?

- Bueno, como decía, es una apuesta que hice con mi primo. Le dije que yo tenía novia, pero él no me creyó. La semana que viene (es decir, en las vacaciones) vendrá a visitarme.

El problema es…

- …que no tienes novia.- terminó la pelirroja, sonriente.- Pero ni sueñes que alguna de nosotras salga contigo, Malfoy.

"_Y, por supuesto que es odioso cuando la pequeña Weasley responde por los demás. ¿Cuál es el problema de salir con Draco? ¡Ninguno! Pero por supuesto, la pelirroja tenía que arruinarlo todo…" _

- ¡Les daré lo que deseen!- agregó el rubio, seguro de que lograría algo con eso.

- ¿Lo que deseemos?- inquirió Luna, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

"_¿Y quién no la tendría? El chico rubio es casi la persona con más dinero del mundo… ¡Realmente, podrían obtener todo lo que desearan!" _

- ¡Luna, no seas tonta!- le dijo Ginny, enojada. Dirigiéndose a Malfoy- ¡No saldríamos contigo ni por todo el oro de Gringotts, estúpido!

"_Obviamente, Weasley tenía que hacerse la buenita y no aceptar la propuesta… ¡todo lo que deseen! ¿Por qué esta chica tenía que estar en Gryffindor?" _

Y, tras esas palabras, la pelirroja se fue rumbo a las mazmorras, arrastrando a su amiga del brazo. A esa hora tenían pociones.

- ¡Espera, Weasley!- llamó el joven Malfoy, corriendo detrás de ella.

- Adelántate, Luna.- le dijo Ginny a su amiga. No quería que terminara rindiéndose.

"_Sí, claro… ¡quería quedarse sola con el bomboncito Malfoy! Pero que atrevida resultó la pelirroja…" _

- ¿Qué quieres ahora, Malfoy?

- Vengo a ofrecerte algo que no podrás rechazar…- respondió el rubio, con una sonrisa maliciosa.- Estoy seguro de que aceptarás mi propuesta…

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo haré!

- Y que me dices acerca de esto… TÚ eres mi novia por una semana, y YO te ayudo a conquistar a San Potter…

- ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?- exclamó Ginevra, nerviosa, y con las mejillas sonrojadas.- ¡A mi no me gusta Harry!

- ¿Te crees que soy estúpido, Weasley?

"_Por supuesto que la pelirroja creía que era un estúpido… pero prefirió abstenerse de su comentario. ¡Al fin nuestra protagonista hace algo inteligente!"_

- ¡Es obvio que estás enamorada de Potter!- siguió Malfoy, sin esperar la respuesta de Ginny.- ¡Siempre lo persigues, no aguantas las lágrimas si lo ves con otra, tus ojos brillan cada vez que aparece, e incluso te besaste con Thomas en frente de él, solo para ver su reacción!

- ¡Eso no es…!- pero la pelirroja se interrumpió. ¿Cómo sabía el rubio todas esas cosas?- ¿Has estado siguiéndome, Malfoy?- su voz había perdido el nerviosismo, pero tenía un tono un tanto burlón.

- ¿Disculpa?

- No te hagas el desentendido. Es imposible que sepas lo de Dean, porque cuando me besé con él, solo estaban Harry y Neville presentes.

"_Ooopss… ¡me parece que un hermosísimo rubio de ojos grises que pueden derretirte está en problemas!" _

- No digas estupideces, Weasley…- dijo Malfoy, desviando la mirada de la pelirroja.

- Solo respóndeme. ¿Has estado siguiéndome?

- Eh… tal vez, me halla encontrado por CASUALIDAD en el lugar donde te estabas besando con Thomas, pero…

- Aún no me has respondido.- lo interrumpió Ginny, insistente.

- ¡Bueno, está bien! ¡Sí, te he estado siguiendo! ¿Contenta?- el rubio gritaba, exaltado.

- Muy contenta.- contestó Weasley, impasible, y con una sonrisa burlona.- Ahora tienes que responderme otra pregunta…

- ¿Cuál?

- ¿Por qué me seguías?

- Eh, yo…- Draco pensaba una respuesta convincente… ¿por qué la seguía?- Porque… ¡necesitaba conocer a mi socia, antes de tratar con ella!  
- ¿Socia?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Sí… ¡vas a trabajar conmigo, ¿no?- contestó el rubio, no muy seguro de su respuesta.

"_Y, convengamos que la respuesta… sonó algo tonta, ¿no?" _

- ¡Pero igualmente, esto no tiene nada que ver con nuestra cuestión!

- ¿Qué cuestión?- preguntó la pelirroja, un poco confundida (sí, claro…).

- Que a ti te gusta Potter, y yo te voy a ayudar a conquistarlo… si tú me ayudas con lo de mi primo.- respondió el Slytherin.

- Eh…- la chica iba a aceptar, pero primero…- ¿Cómo vas a ayudarme con Harry?

- ¡Sabía que aceptarías!

- No cantes victoria, Malfoy, que aún no he aceptado…

- Bueno, pelirroja, tranquila…- comentó el rubio, divertido. Adoraba manejar la situación.- Ahora te explico como voy a ayudarte con San Potter…

- Se llama Harry.

- Bueno, como sea.- dijo, sin darle importancia.- Yo creo que Potter siente algo por ti, y por eso…

- ¿Qué, que?- lo interrumpió Ginevra, como si le fuera a agarrar un ataque.- ¿Qué Harry siente algo por mi?

"_Entiendo a la pequeña Weasley… son demasiadas emociones por un día, ¿verdad? Primero, Malfoy le ofrece salir con ella, después se entera de que el niño que vivió, del cual siempre estuvo enamorada, siente algo por su persona… ¡es demasiado!" _

- Hazme el favor de no repetir todo lo que digo, comadreja… y sí, Potter siente algo por ti.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué lo crees?

- Por la mirada que te dirigió cuando te besabas con Thomas…- comentó el rubio, cansado de tantas preguntas.- Parecía que quería asesinarlo…

- ¿De veras?- preguntó (nuevamente) la pelirroja, esperanzada. Luego de un momento, agregó: - Pero hay algo que no entiendo…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo piensas ayudarme?

- Ay, Weasley…- suspiró Malfoy, exasperado.- ¿Es que eres tonta, o practicas?

"_Que simpático que es el rubio, ¿no? Pero bueno, díganme si me equivoco, pero me parece que es una pregunta que muchos de nosotros deseábamos hacer…" _

- ¡Si sales conmigo, el estúpido de Potter se pondrá celoso! Y, ante el miedo de perderte, se te declarará…- explicó el muchacho, como si su compañera fuera una niña de 5 años.- ¿Ahora entiendes, o quieres que te lo explique con dibujitos?

- Ya está bien, Malfoy, gracias…

- Entonces… ¿aceptas el trato, o no?

- Bueno, está bien… trato hecho.- contestó la pelirroja, tendiéndole la mano al Slytherin, para cerrar el trato.

- Sabía que aceptarías…- comentó el rubio, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¡Oh, no!- exclamó Ginevra, al parecer, sin escuchar a su compañero.- ¡He perdido la clase de pociones, el profesor Snape va a matarme!

Y, sin despedirse de Malfoy, salió corriendo rumbo a las mazmorras. Allí, se encontró con Luna, que la miraba preocupada.

- ¿Por qué no asististe a pociones, Ginny?- le preguntó.- ¿Te hizo algo Malfoy?

- Acepté el trato.- dijo la pelirroja, como toda respuesta.

**Y ahí termina el primer capítulo de mi fanfic, "Tan solo una semana ¿verdad?".**

**Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad, es que no quedé muy convencida con el capítulo… pero bueno, se lo dejo a opinión de ustedes.**

**Por favor, mándenme sus REVIEWS! Quiero saber si les gustó, si les pareció una basura, si muy largo, si muy corto, etc…. **

**Bueno, no los molesto más… gracias por leer! Chau! **

**Agathe **


	2. A un día

**Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad?**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota: Bueno, soy yo de nuevo… aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo! Espero que lo disfruten…! **

**Y muchísimas gracias por los reviewss! Estoy muy contenta, me animan muchooo! **

**Ah, y por si no les ha quedado claro… esto es un D&G con algo de H&G… es un poco confuso, lo sé… es que me gustan las dos parejas! Tal vez, más adelante, escriba un H&G absoluto… pero por ahora, me conformo con este. **

**Capítulo 2: **_"A un día"_

- ¡¿Que tú qué!- exclamó Luna, alterada.- Dime que es un chiste, Ginny…

- ¡Es en serio! Él… descubrió lo de Harry.

- ¿Te sobornó, o algo?

- No, solo… me dijo que me ayudaría a conquistarlo.- contestó Ginny, un poco sorprendida de su propia respuesta.- Ahora que lo pienso… es raro. ¿Draco Malfoy haciéndole un favor a alguien? Es decir, entiendo que necesitaba mi ayuda, pero podría haberme sobornado, después de todo es un Malfoy…

_¡Oye, que los Malfoy no son tan malos! No entiendo porque se queja..._

_Primero, saldrá con Draco Malfoy, uno de los chicos más deseados de todo Howgarts, por una semana. _

_Segundo, saliendo con él conquistará al amor de su vida, Harry Potter. _

_¡No hay razones para quejarse! ¿O si? _

- Bueno, tal vez, después de todo no es tan malo…- dijo Luna, tímidamente.

- ¿Estamos hablando del mismo muchacho, Luna?

- Es solo una opinión, no tienes por qué enojarte…

- Sí, tienes razón amiga, perdóname.- repuso Ginny, sintiéndose culpable.- Pero es que aun no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo… ¡estoy saliendo con un Malfoy!

- Bueno, pero es un noviazgo de mentiritas, ¿no?- comentó la rubia, más tranquila que su amiga.- No puede pasar nada malo…

- ¡Es que tu no lo entiendes, no estás en mi situación! Mira si yo, después de estar de "novia" con Malfoy una semana, termino enamorándome de él…- pero ni bien terminó de decir esas palabras, se arrepintió absolutamente.

- ¿Estás aceptando que te gusta Draco Malfoy? ¡Por Merlín, esto tengo que grabarlo!

- ¿Olvidaste el por qué de toda esta situación?

- No, pero tú dijiste…

- ¡No importa lo que haya dicho, Luna! Estoy saliendo con el engreído, estúpido y _(sexy) _creído de Malfoy, solo para poder conquistar a Harry, no hay NINGUNA otra razón.

_Sí, claro… ¿a quién te crees que engañas, Weasley? Está bien que Potter sea guapo, pero no creo que sea razón suficiente… ¡estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy!_

- Bueno, como quieras, amiga…- dijo Lovegood, pero ante la mirada de su amiga, agregó-: ¡No me tomes a mal, yo te creo! Sabes que siempre voy a apoyarte, Ginny…

- Eso espero, Luna… ¡cómo vas a pensar que me gusta Malfoy!

Y, diciendo esto, se fue rumbo a su Sala Común, ya que tenía dos horas libres. Para su suerte _(o desgracia) _no se encontró a Draco Malfoy en su largo recorrido. Por unas horas, no quería verle la cara a ese imbécil que le estaba causando tantos problemas.

Estaba por llegar a la Sala Común, cuando se encontró a…

- ¡Harry, que sorpresa!- exclamó Ginny, un poco nerviosa.- ¿No tienes clases, ahora?

- No, Hermione es la que tiene clases de Aritmancia.- respondió el muchacho, sonriendo.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! Es que a veces se me mezclan… pero bueno, a mi sola se me ocurre que alguien que no sea Hermione vaya a clases de Aritmancia.

_Nuestra pelirroja es muy chistosa, ¿verdad? Aún no entiendo cómo piensa conquistar a un chico, si no para de decir estupideces… ¡espero que Draco la ayude mucho, porque no creo que consiga algo con este sentido del humor!_

- Sí, tienes razón…- contestó Harry, soltando una risita _(de cortesía, seguro)._- Oye, Ginny, quería hacerte una pregunta…

- Dime, Harry…

- Eh… ¿qué hacías con Malfoy, cuando tenías que estar en Pociones?

_La verdad, no tengo idea de cómo sabe este chico eso. Pero… ¿es que acaso eso importa? ¡Por supuesto que no! Lo que importa, es que la pequeña Weasley, ha sido descubierta "in fraganti", por su objetivo, Harry Potter. _

- Eh, yo…- la pelirroja no sabía que responder, estaba muy nerviosa, y sus orejas se habían puesto muy coloradas. Entonces, le entró una duda y preguntó-: ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Harry?

- Es que olvidé entregarle un trabajo a Snape, e iba a entregárselo antes de que comenzara a dar clase. Estaba yendo a su despacho, cuando te vi con Malfoy, en un rincón de las mazmorras.

- ¡Oh! Es que yo…

_¿Y ahora que le va a decir nuestra protagonista? Draco le dijo que si quería conseguir a Potter, tenía que pensar que de verdad estaban saliendo, de esa forma se pondría celoso, aunque no sé de qué, y se le confesaría. La cuestión es… ¿será Weasley tan inteligente como para seguir el consejo del rubio?_

- ¿Qué, Ginny?

- Yo… estoy saliendo con Draco.- contestó Ginevra, aún más colorada que antes, y muchísimo más nerviosa. No sabía mentir.

_Parece que sí, es bastante inteligente. Aunque con muy pocas dotes de actriz, la verdad… _

- ¡¿Que tú qué!- exclamó Harry, totalmente sorprendido.

- Sí, Draco y yo estamos saliendo… ¿qué es lo que no has entendido, Harry?

- No es eso, es solo que… ¿desde cuándo salen?

- ¿Te importa?- preguntó a su vez la pelirroja, con más seguridad.

_Está chica va mejorando… _

- No, lo que quiero decir es que…- comenzó Harry, nervioso.- ¡No puedes salir con el estúpido de Malfoy, Ginny!

- Te agradecería que no lo insultaras en mi presencia. Además… ¿qué es lo que te molesta?

- Es que el te va a hacer daño… Malfoy no sabe amar. Y tú, una niña tan frágil…

- ¡Ya no soy una niña, Harry! Eres igual que mi hermano, siempre sobreprotegiéndome…- dijo Ginevra, un poco enojada. Aunque, en el fondo, le ponía contenta que él la protegiera… que se preocupara por ella.

- A propósito, ¿tu hermano sabe de esto?

- Ahora mismo iba a decírselo… adiós Harry.

Y, antes de atravesar el cuadro para entrar a la Sala Común, se decidió por darle un beso en la mejilla.

_¡Oh, que valentía la de esta chica! ¡Le dio un insignificante beso en la mejilla! Como se nota que es una Gryffindor, siempre tan "atrevidos"… (Nótese la ironía). _

- ¡Hermione, te estaba buscando!- exclamó la pelirroja, tras ver a su amiga leyendo un libro en uno de los sillones.

_No me pregunten como llegó Hermione a la Sala Común cuando realmente tenía clases de Aritmancia, porque no tengo la menor idea. Son cosas de Gryffiindors. _

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny?- preguntó, sin alejar la vista del libro.

- Tengo que contarte algo muy importante, acompáñame a la habitación.

- ¿No ves que estoy ocupada?

- ¡Te digo que es importante!

Sin esperar la respuesta, la tomó del brazo, y subieron ambas hasta la habitación de Ginny, donde no había nadie.

- ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme, amiga?

- Te recomiendo que te sientes, puede ser muy shockeante.- le recomendó Ginny, señalando la cama.

- Está bien, está bien… ¡pero apúrate, que tengo mucha intriga!

- Bueno, yo… estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy.

- ¡¿Que tu qué!- exclamó, totalmente sorprendida.

_¿Pero es que no se les ocurre otra cosa para decir? Siempre lo mismo: ¡¿Que tu qué! No es muy complicado… la pequeña Weasley se dio cuenta del maravilloso hombre que tiene por enemigo, y, aprovechando sus desconocidos dotes de seducción, comenzó a salir con él… por supuesto, hay que omitir el detalle de que ella está enamorada de Potter, y de que en realidad no sale con Malfoy, pero… ¿a quién le importa eso? _

- No te alarmes, es un favor que le estoy haciendo, no estoy saliendo REALMENTE con él…

- Oh…- suspiró aliviada la castaña, pero después de reflexionar unos minutos, agregó-: ¿Y desde cuándo le haces favores a Malfoy?

- Desde que su primo viene de vacaciones mañana, desde que Malfoy le dijo que tenía una novia inexistente, desde que descubrió lo de Harry y desde que prometió ayudarme a conquistarlo… ¿te parece poco?

- Ya entiendo, pero… ¿cuándo dijiste que venía el primo de Malfoy?

- Mañana…- respondió Ginny, tranquilamente. Pero de repente, su cara perdió toda tranquilidad y cambió a una expresión de terror.-: ¿Mañana? ¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Malfoy!

- ¡Espera un momento!- gritó Hermione, antes de que su amiga saliera corriendo en busca del rubio.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Ron ya sabe de esto!

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Lo había olvidado!- Weasley estaba en un estado de desesperación increíble.- ¿Puedes decirle tú?

- No, eso si que no…

- Vamos, eres la única que puede convencerlo… después de todo eres su novia, ¿verdad?- suplicó, con carita de perro mojado, y agregó-: A él puedes decirle la verdad… aunque tienes que asegurarte de que no se lo diga a Harry.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque voy a sacarle celos, amiga!

- Oh… tienes razón.- suspiró la castaña, cansada.- Está bien, yo se lo diré a tu hermano… pero no te prometo nada.

- ¡Gracias!- exclamó sonriente, y la abrazó.

_Así que la pelirroja es persuasiva, ¿eh? Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, ¡con esa carita de niña buena que tiene! Además… ¿Granger saliendo con Ron? ¡Otra cosa absolutamente inesperada! (nótese el sarcasmo) Aunque, a mi parecer, Mi Ronnie se merece algo mejor… pero ¿qué se le va a hacer? Es lo que hay… (Aclaro que no me imagino a Ron con otra que no sea Hermione o mi persona… aguante los R&HR! Pero, igualmente, respeto los que prefieren otras parejas...) _

Tras ese efusivo abrazo, Ginny salió corriendo en busca de Malfoy. Era un estúpido… ¡le había "propuesto" que sea la novia, un día antes de que llegara su primo! Tendrían que ponerse a practicar en este preciso instante… esperaba que el rubio fuera un buen actor…

_Y en eso estaba Weasley con sus estúpidos pensamientos, cuando se chocó con ¿adivinan quién? Apuesto 10 galeons a que no… _

- ¡Profesor Snape!- exclamó la pelirroja aterrorizada.

- Vaya, vaya… señorita Weasley. ¡Hasta que la encuentro! Porque no sé usted, pero yo noté cierta ausencia en mi clase…

- Eh, yo…- pero los intentos de habla de Ginny se vieron interrumpidos por una voz, desde las sombras _(así parece interesante, ¿no?... ¿quién será?). _

- Profesor Snape… quería decirle, que yo no pude entregar el trabajo porque…- dijo MUY tímidamente, la voz de Neville Longboton.

_Puedo ver la desilusión en sus ojos… ¡eso sí que no se lo esperaban! Adoro el efecto sorpresa… _

- ¿No ve que estoy ocupado, Longboton? ¿De verdad le parece que me importa su, de seguro, estupidísima razón por la que no entregó el trabajo?- exclamó Snape, en un tono calmo, pero frío al mismo tiempo. Daba miedo.

- Pero yo…

- ¡Profesor, no puede tratarlo así! ¿No ve que está muy preocupado por "su, de seguro, estupidísimo trabajo"?- interrumpió Ginny, hecha una fiera, citando el lenguaje de Snape.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve a tratarme así! 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor.- y, al ver la cara de asombro de la pelirroja, agregó-:… por cada uno.

- ¿Qué? Dígame que no es verdad…

- Déjalo así, Ginny, no empeores la situación.- susurró Neville, con algunas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

- Oh…, y usted, señorita Weasley, tendrá un castigo, por faltar a clase sin justificación.- dijo el profesor Snape, volviendo a su tonalidad fría. Parecía que se deleitaba con el sufrimiento ajeno.- Su castigo será…

_Pero, justo en ese momento, apareció nuestro rubio caballero, con sus gorilas andantes… Crabbe y Goyle. No se preocupen… esta vez es en serio. _

- Profesor Snape, no puede castigarla.- dijo Draco Malfoy, con el mismo tono calmo del profesor.

- ¿Por qué, señor Malfoy?

- Porque ella faltó a clase, para hacerme un favor…

Ginny no se lo podía creer… ¿Malfoy salvándola de un problema? Esto era increíble. Pero aún más increíble, era la cara de estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle… parecían dos versiones de Barney, el dinosaurio muggle, pero con más cara de idiotas, si eso era posible…

- ¿Qué favor?- inquirió Snape, con furia en sus ojos, pero tranquilidad en su voz.

- Ella… me estaba lustrando los zapatos. Le estoy pagando un par de galeons por eso, usted vio que los Weasley… no son más que unos pobretones, y hacen cualquier cosa por dinero.- comentó, con tono despectivo. A Ginny se le fue al suelo toda la imagen que había creado de Malfoy.

- Oh, entiendo.- dijo el profesor, con una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Supongo que el señor Malfoy tiene razón, no voy a castigarla por ganar un poco de dinero, ¿verdad?

La pelirroja iba a defenderse, no podía dejar que la pisotearan de esa forma. Ya tenía las palabras en la punta de la lengua, cuando Malfoy, dándose cuenta de la _estúpida_ noble acción que iba a hacer, le susurró que se callara, porque sino iban a castigarla.

- Señorita Weasley, ¿no me va a decir nada?- preguntó el endemoniado profesor. Estaba provocándola para poder castigarla, y ella lo sabía… pero no iba a caer en su juego.- Bueno, si nadie va a decir nada, me retiro.

Y Snape se fue, con paso elegante. Neville decidió irse a la Sala Común.

- ¿No vienes, Ginny?- le preguntó.

- No, tengo algo que hacer…- dijo, dirigiendo su mirada al rubio.- Ve tú.

- Está bien. Adiós.

_Al fin solos… ¡oh, no… me olvidaba de los gorilas! Bueno, ellos se fueron porque… Draco se los dijo. _

- ¿Por qué me salvaste, Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny, con mucha curiosidad.

- Porque… tenemos que practicar, antes de que venga Ryan.- respondió el chico, frío.- Nada más por eso.

- ¡Oh, es verdad! Tenemos que empezar a practicar ahora, porque tu primo viene mañana, ¿no?

- Sí, Weasley.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece si nos llamamos por el nombre?- sugirió Ginny, con una sonrisa.- Digo, los novios no se llaman por sus apellidos.

- Tienes razón… Ginny.- dijo su nombre con un toque de desprecio, pero la pelirroja no pareció notarlo.

- Suena lindo, ¿verdad?- comentó, con esa sonrisa divertida, típica de ella.- ¿Te pasa algo?- agregó, al ver que Draco la miraba fijamente, sin pestañear.

- No, nada… es solo que… nada.- respondió, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un color casi rosado.

- Bueno, está bien, sino quieres contarme no te voy a obligar.- _aún no entiendo por qué tiene esa estúpida sonrisa en la cara, pero bueno… son cosas de Gryffiindors._- ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando estemos frente a tu primo?

- No sé, cosas de… ¿novios?- sugirió, sarcástico.

- Ah, entonces ya sé que hacer… tengo mucha experiencia.- añadió, sonriendo una vez más, de forma traviesa.

- ¡NO! No quiero que hagas conmigo las… cochinadas que haces con tus asquerosos novios.

- ¡No me digas que nunca has besado a una chica!- exclamó Ginny, sorprendida.

- Por supuesto que he besado a una chica, boba… a varias.- respondió Draco, un poco harto de escuchar tantas estupideces juntas.

- ¿Y entonces?

- Es que… ¡tú no eres solo una chica!

- ¿Y qué soy para ti?- preguntó, divertida y con curiosidad. El rubio recobró el color rosa en sus mejillas, pero habló con un tono frío.

- Eres una zanahoria, traidora de la sangre, pobretona, y por sobre todas las cosas… mi socia.

- ¡Oh, lo siento, olvidaba que no eras más que un Malfoy!- comentó la pelirroja, ofendida.- Pero no te preocupes, no voy a molestarme contigo ni a cerrar el trato… solo te voy a pedir que no me insultes.

- Creo que eso va a ser un poco difícil…- respondió, sonriendo. Pero la chica no le devolvió la sonrisa, y eso lo desanimó un poco.

_O al menos eso parecía… pobre Draco, se quiere hacer el gracioso para enmendar la idiotez que hizo pero no le resultó. ¡Weasley, deja de lastimarlo! Él no se merece tu desprecio… va, como si eso realmente le importara. _

- Bueno, pues tendrás que acostumbrarte, porque si vamos a ser novios, tienes que tratarme como, por lo menos, una chica.- le comunicó, con seguridad.- Aunque no sé que es lo quieres que haga frente a tu primo… digo, si somos novios tenemos que besarnos, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero… no hace falta. Lo dejaremos como último recurso.

- Está bien.

- Empecemos a practicar.- dijo el slytherin, decisivo.

- ¿Y qué hago?- preguntó la chica, confusa.

- Pues… simplemente improvisa.

- ¡Está bien!- contestó, sonriendo nuevamente. Es lo dio un poco más de seguridad al rubio.

Estuvieron practicando una hora y media, que ambos tenían libre, antes de irse a sus respectivas clases. Ginny, cuando quería _(y no estaba frente a Potter) _actuaba realmente bien. Se dijeron ñoñerías, se sonrieron, se abrazaron. Por supuesto, todo era una farsa, pero sino prestabas mucha atención a los detalles _(como la cara de Draco cuando la pelirroja lo abrazó, entre otras cosas)_, pensarías que estaban de novios y muy enamorados. Estudiantes que pasaban por el pasillo, casi no podían articular palabra, incluso Harry pasó por allí, y casi se le cae la boca de la impresión _(y de los celos ). _Pero, lamentablemente, Ginny no pudo deleitarse con la expresión de su amor platónico, aunque Draco sí y disfrutó mucho del espectáculo.

- Bueno, supongo que estamos bastante bien para mañana.- anunció Draco, satisfecho.

- Sí… espero que salga todo bien. Me muero si Harry se da cuenta de que realmente no salimos… ¡va a pensar que soy una idiota!

_Todos lo pensamos, pelirroja… _

- ¿De verdad te importa tanto la opinión de ese…- pero se interrumpió; le había prometido a su socia no insultar a Harry.-… Potter?

- Sí…- contestó, con una voz tan soñadora, que parecía Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues… ¿no es obvio? ¡Porque lo amo!

- Oh… por supuesto.- dijo el rubio, bajando la mirada _(¿no es re tierno?). _

- Eh… me voy, Draco.- saludó Ginny, un poco incómoda con la situación.- Adiós.

Y, antes de irse, hizo lo mismo que con Harry… le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y, para su sorpresa, Malfoy no la insultó, ni nada parecido. Pareció no darse cuenta de la acción de la chica, estaba como ausente.

**Por fin terminé este capítulo! Espero que hayan quedado satisfechos con el resultado… no lo sé, a mi me gustó bastante. **

**Y, como habrán notado, lo hice más largo que el anterior… bastante más largo. Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y que me dejen sus reviews! **

**Bueno, me despido… muchas gracias por leer y por sus reviews! **

**Adío…**

**Agathe**


	3. Lunes

**Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad?**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota: LO SIENTO MUCHÍSISISISISISISISISISISISIMOOO!! No sé qué me pasó…  **

**Realmente, no quise tardar tanto… les dejo las excusas abajo, así pueden empezar a leer… **

**Capítulo 3:**_ "Lunes"_

Ginny estaba muy nerviosa, hoy era el primer día de vacaciones, y con eso, la llegada de Ryan Malfoy, el primo de Draco. Habían practicado bastante el día anterior, pero dudaba de su capacidad para actuar. No era que fuera tan mala, pero se ponía muy nerviosa.

_Demasiado, para mi gusto. _

Además todavía no sabía la opinión de su hermano acerca de "su noviazgo". De seguro le iba a dar un grandísimo sermón sobre el amor, los sentimientos, la amistad y todas esas cosas que, antes de empezar a salir con Hermione, nunca se le hubieran ocurrido.

A decir verdad, estaba bien en enojarse, ya que la pelirroja hacía esto para conquistar a Harry, sin darse cuenta de que podría dañarlo de esta forma.

_Sí, lo sé… sonó demasiado cursi. Pero todos tenemos a una romántica empedernida dentro, ¿no? _

_Y aunque no hay nada que odie más que admitirlo, yo soy una de esas estúpidas muchachas que sueñan con príncipes azules y finales felices. Un poco irónico, ¿verdad?_

Bajó las escaleras hacia la Sala Común, y se encontró con Harry, Ron y Hermione. Estaban a punto de ir a desayunar. Ron parecía enfadado, y la miró con la típica cara de "tenemos que hablar". Harry estaba en otro mundo, y ni siquiera la había mirado cuando bajó. Hermione…, bueno, Hermione tenía una expresión neutra.

- Buenos días.- saludó Ginny, rompiendo el silencio.

- Buenos días, Ginny.- saludaron los chicos al unísono, aunque Ron lo hizo con un tono más frío de lo habitual.

- ¿Bajamos a desayunar?- inquirió Harry, que parecía hambriento.

- Ustedes vayan. Yo tengo que hablar de algo muy importante con mi hermanita.- dijo el pelirrojo, mirando a su hermana fijamente. Harry miró a ambos, extrañado, pero no se atrevió a decir nada.

Y, sin más, ambos amigos salieron por el retrato, hacia el Gran Comedor.

- Y bien, ¿qué piensas decir?- preguntó Ron.

- No lo sé… solo puedo decir en mi defensa que todo esto lo hago para conquistar a Harry, no hay ninguna otra razón.- respondió Ginny, sonriendo para aflojar un poco la tensión.

_Sí, por supuesto, ninguna otra razón… aunque, claro, un hermosísimo rubio de ojos grises no influye ni un poquito en tus decisiones, ¿verdad? _

- Te entiendo, pero no creo que sea la mejor forma de hacer las cosas. Ya sabes lo que pienso de Malfoy. Además, Harry es mi mejor amigo, y no me gustaría que lo lastimes, haciéndole pensar que sales con Malfoy.

- ¿Piensas que Harry está enamorado de mí?- inquirió, ilusionada.

- No estoy muy seguro, pero me parece que sí.

- Draco dijo lo mismo, dijo que si salía con él de seguro le sacaría celos a Harry, porque supuestamente él estaba enamorado de mí.

- Sí, Hermione me lo dijo.-asintió Ron, agregando-: Solo voy a decirte que tengas cuidado con Malfoy, porque podría hacerte daño.

- No te preocupes por mí, voy a cuidarme.

- Eso espero, no vaya a ser que termines enamorada de ese idiota…

- ¡Ay, Ron, no digas estupideces!

_¡Ey, mi Ronnie no dice estupideces! Solo da su opinión de las cosas, y además… ¿quién no se enamoraría de Draco Malfoy? ¡Si es un amor! _

_Lo más probable es que ocurra, sobre todo a esta pelirroja, que es muy enamoradiza… _

Y, tras decir esto, ambos se fueron rumbo al Gran Comedor a encontrarse con Harry y Hermione. Se sentaron en la mesa, Ron junto a Hermione y Ginny junto a Harry, ambas parejas enfrentadas.

- Ron… ¿te dijo Ginny que está saliendo con… Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, _como un verdadero chismoso _curioso.

- Sí, acaba de decírmelo.- respondió Ron, tranquilo.

- ¿Y te parece bien?- inquirió nuevamente el chico de ojos verdes, entre extrañado y furioso.

- No te metas Harry.- comentó Ginny, cortante.

_Aunque en realidad, nuestra protagonista estaba radiante de felicidad, ¡Harry se ponía celoso por ella! Eso era algo que la pequeña Weasley no imaginó ni en sus más preciados sueños… ¡qué suerte tienen algunas! ¬¬_

Justo en ese momento, Draco Malfoy la tomó "suavemente" de la muñeca, y se la llevó a un rincón del Gran Comedor, junto a la puerta.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Malfoy?- preguntó Ginny, sobresaltada.

- En quince minutos llega mi primo… tienes que sentarte en mi mesa.- respondió Draco rápidamente.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Sentarme con los slytherin? Debes estar bromeando…

- No bromeo, Ginevra, debes sentarte conmigo, sino Ryan sospechará…

- No me sentaré en tu mesa… y no me digas Ginevra, prefiero Ginny.- acotó Weasley, un poco enfadada.- ¿Por qué no te sientas tú en mi mesa?

- ¡Nunca me sentaría con los gryffindor, sería una absoluta falta de respeto al apellido Malfoy!

- Es eso, o no hay trato…

- Pero Ginny, no puedo sentarme contigo… ¡Potter y sus amiguitos me mirarían con ganas de asesinarme todo el tiempo!- dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

- Lo dices como si tus amigos me sonrieran todo el tiempo… ¡ellos me odian!

- No si saben que eres mi "novia". - le dirigió esa típica sonrisa de "yo soy el mejor" Malfoy y la jaló hacia la mesa de los slytherin.

Ginny miró asustada a Hermione, que le dirigió una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara, mientras le señalaba a Harry, que estaba con muy mala cara. La pelirroja se sintió mejor después de ver a Harry, y se dejó llevar por Draco sin poner resistencia.

- Bueno… quiero decirles algo, compañeros.- anunció Malfoy, con voz solemne.- Desde ayer, Ginny Weasley y yo somos novios.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dime que es mentira, Draqui!- inquirió Pansy Pakirson, alterada. Ginny no pudo evitar reírse ante el estúpido apodo que le había puesto la chica al rubio.

_¡Por Merlín, Pansy, me decepcionas! Pensé que por ser una slytherin tendrías un poco más de cerebro que una gryffindor… ¡si hasta pareces Lavender Brown! _

- No es mentira, Pansy. Sé que suena extraño, pero la amo aunque sea un traidora a la sangre y todas esas cosas…- respondió Draco, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, y a los demás. La pelirroja lo miró extrañada… ¡parecía sincero!

Todos los slytherin lo miraron sorprendidos. Blaise Zabini, uno de los pocos verdaderos amigos de Draco, miró a la pelirroja con respeto y aceptación.

- Si esa es tu decisión, Malfoy, nosotros no tenemos por qué cuestionarla.- dijo Zabini. Malfoy se sintió un poco mal por su amigo, ya que Blaise le había dicho el curso pasado que le gustaba Ginny.

- Muchas gracias, Zabini.

Y tras estas palabras, la "pareja" se sentó en la mesa. El resto de los alumnos no se había dado de cuenta de nada.

_No sé como, ya que son todos unos tremendos chismosos, sobre todo las niñas de ravenclaw… ¡sí, son aún peor que las gryffindor! Sino miren a esa estúpida oriental, Cho Chang... (aunque Luna es la excepción, obvio…) _

El desayuno iba bastante normal, Pakirson le lanzaba miradas de odio a Ginny, ésta miraba con reproche a Malfoy, que a su vez, no paraba de mirar hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor, por si veía los cabellos inusualmente negros de su primo. Era el único Malfoy con cabello negro. En eso estaba, cuando de repente… _¡BOOM! ¡Se murieron todos! _(no le hagan caso a todas las estupideces escritas en cursiva) llegó el hermosísimo Ryan Malfoy, atravesando las puertas del Gran Comedor.

Draco le dirigió una fría sonrisa y abrazó a Ginny "sutilmente", obligándola a sonreír.

_Díganme que no son tiernos… ¡la parejita ideal! Para nada fingida, totalmente real y sincera, sin ningún tipo de trato… todo perfecto _

Ryan se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Tenía unos dientes perfectos y un cabello negro deslumbrante, según Ginny.

_Que conste que no fui yo la de la descripción…la mía es aún más descriptiva, detallada y fantasiosa… _

- Bienvenido, primo.- saludó Draco, tendiéndole la mano.

- ¡Basta de formalidades, Draco!- y tras decir esto, le dio un abrazo al rubio, dejándolo sorprendido y avergonzado. A Weasley le gustó ese gesto de parte de Ryan, parecía mejor que el resto de los Malfoy.- Y… ¿no vas a presentarme a esta hermosa señorita?- añadió, cuando por fin se separó de su primo.

- ¡Oh, sí! Ella es mi novia, Ginevra Weasley…- Ryan tomó la mano de Ginny y le depositó un pequeño beso, caballerosamente.

Harry y sus amigos veían la escena desde lejos, algo extrañados por el primo de Malfoy. ¡Si hasta parecía normal! Aunque eso no le gustó tanto a Potter, encaprichado con la pelirroja como estaba…

_Ooops… ¡se me escapó! Pero bueno, no les he dicho nada que no sepan, ¿verdad?_

- ¡Qué novia tan bonita, Draco! No sé que vio en ti…- comentó Ryan divertido.

- Es ese encanto que tienen los Malfoy… ¡me vuelve loca, mi pequeño rubio!- sonrió Ginny, abrazando a Draco.

_No hace falta aclarar que el rubio casi se nos muere de un infarto, ¿no? ¡Al fin mi pelirroja hace algo bien! Tendrían que haber visto la cara de Harry… ¡já! ¿Y pensabas que salvar el mundo era difícil, eh? _

Para cuando terminaron el desayuno, ya todos hablaban del incidente en el Gran Comedor, del "noviazgo" entre Draco y Ginny, de lo guapo que eral el primo de Malfoy… aunque claro, no se escuchaba tanto murmullo en el castillo… ¡porque casi todos se habían ido de vacaciones!

- A ver… cuéntame, Draco: ¿cómo se pusieron de novios?- inquirió Ryan, mientras la "pareja" le enseñaba el castillo.

_Momento de tensión: chanaranan… (música de suspenso absolutamente fallida). _

- Hace muchos años que yo andaba colado por ella.- comenzó el rubio, totalmente seguro de sí mismo. Ginny lo miró sorprendida, por la convicción de sus palabras.- Y… el mes pasado, se me presentó la oportunidad perfecta, cuando me la encontré en un pasillo vacío.

- En realidad, yo… también he estado enamorada de él por mucho tiempo. Salía con muchos chicos, solo para olvidarlo, ya que él (ante la diferencia de casas) no me daba ni la hora.- prosiguió la pelirroja, con mirada perdida.

- Aunque solo era porque pensaba que mi Ginny me odiaba, por supuesto.

- Bueno, el caso, es que cuando nos encontramos en el pasillo, eh… Draco me sujetó por las muñecas (suavemente), y me arrinconó contra la pared.- explicó Ginny, agarrando a Draco tal como había dicho que él la había agarrado.

_Nuevamente, nuestro protagonista casi se nos muere… ¡qué susto, eso no se lo esperaba! _

- Eh… ¿qué haces, Weasley?- susurró el rubio, sorprendido.

- Muestro cómo fue que me conquistaste…- y la chica le guiñó un ojo, sonriente.

- Bueno, chicos… ¡no hace falta que me muestren!- rió Ryan, un poco incómodo.

Ginevra lo soltó, y le dirigió una sonrisa de suficiencia a su "novio". Ahora, el primo de Malfoy estaba bastante seguro de que eran novios.

Tras terminar de mostrarle todo el castillo a Ryan, los chicos se fueron a los jardines.

- Eh… Draco, ¿puedes venir un momento?- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo falsamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?- susurró Draco, tras haber dejado a Ryan charlando con Luna Lovegood, que "casualmente" pasaba por allí.

_¡Já! Esa Luna me cae bien, parece que ya se está enganchando al chico Malfoy. Aunque claro, nadie duda de que ella estuviera en los jardines casualmente. _

- ¿Puedo irme ya? Iba a encontrarme con Hermione y mi hermano para el almuerzo… ¡va a estar Harry!- explicó Ginny, suplicante.

- ¡No puedes Weasley, tengo una reservación en un restaurante de Hogsmeade para que los tres almorcemos!

- Oh… bueno, pero que, por lo menos, sea un buen restaurante.

- ¿Estás dudando de la calidad de un Malfoy?- inquirió el rubio, arrogante.

- ¡Lo siento, su majestad! Es que por momentos olvido que usted es un Malfoy… digo, al andar con una traidora de la sangre.- respondió, burlona, mientras Draco la fulminaba con la mirada.

- Bueno… ¿nos vamos?- sugirió Draco a su primo, que parecía muy entretenido con la niña rubia.

_Realmente, ¡me cae muy bien esa chica! _

- Espera un momento, Draco… ¿cómo dices que te llamas?- preguntó Ryan, a la chica.

- Soy Luna Lovegood.

- ¿Luna? ¡Qué bonito nombre!- halagó el morocho, sonriendo. Su primo le dirigió una mirada escéptica, impaciente.- Bueno, Luna, tengo que irme ahora… espero verte pronto.

_Me parece que nuestra chica también… ¿y quién no? ¡Este Malfoy es fabuloso! Incluso es buena persona… no digo de mi Draco no lo sea, pero… preferiría que, cuando salgamos a algún lado, no tuviera a una banda de mortífagos detrás de mí. Aunque si lo ponemos de esa forma… Harry tampoco es tan buen partido, después de todo… _

Tras despedirse de la chica, los tres se dirigieron a Hogsmeade en los carruajes de Howgarts, ya que tenían un permiso especial de Dumbledore _(recuerden que no murió, porque en mi historia no se mencionan los hechos del sexto libro). _Cuando llegaron, Draco les indicó el camino hacia un restaurante muy moderno, llamado Willow's.

_Qué nombre original, ¿verdad? Siempre hay que utilizar una palabra que nadie haya oído jamás y agregarle un apóstrofe (') y una S. Parece mejor y todos piensan que te has pasado horas imaginándolo, cuando solo cuesta unos segundos . _

Una vez allí, se sentaron en una mesa para tres, y un mozo vino enseguida a atenderlos.

- Bueno, querida… ¿qué deseas almorzar?- le preguntó Draco a "su novia", cuando ya los dos Malfoy habían pedido.

- Yo quiero… éste de aquí, el 314.- señaló Ginny al mozo, Charles, quien le sonrió. La pelirroja no tenía ni idea de qué podía ser lo que había pedido, ya que muy pocas veces comía afuera, y mucho menos en un lugar tan elegante.

- Está bien, ya les traigo sus pedidos.

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres eso, Ginny?- inquirió el rubio, levantando una ceja.

- Sí, supongo…

- ¿Es que nunca la llevas a lugares caros a comer a tu novia, primo? Qué poco caballero…- comentó su primo, con un gesto reprobatorio_, bien a lo Hermione. _

- Hasta ahora no habíamos tenido oportunidad, Ryan, es por eso…pero pronto me llevará a más lugares, ¿verdad, amor?- respondió la pelirroja, sonriendo contenta. ¡Ahora Malfoy la tendría que llevar a más lugares caros!

- Sí, es por eso… tú sabes cómo soy, no desconfiarás de un caballero como yo, ¿verdad?

- ¡No, claro que no! Solo me sorprendió un poco…- contestó, sonriendo.

Pronto les trajeron la comida. Ryan y Draco no podían aguantar la risa, ante la cara estupefacta de la pelirroja.

_¿Y pretendieran que estuviera contenta? ¡Bolas de toro bañados en una salsa de color verde moco! No sé si entendieron… ¡bolas de toro! Nuestra protagonista prefirió no averiguar de qué era la salsa verde moco… tal vez eran los mocos del toro. No, no intenten imaginárselo. _

- ¿Y se supone que yo coma esto?- preguntó Ginny con una cara de asco increíble, una vez que se fue Charles _(el mozo, para los que no se acuerdan)._- ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron lo que era?!

- No preguntaste, preciosa.- respondió el rubio, sonriendo como nunca antes lo habían visto sonreír.

- ¡Qué crueles!

- Somos Malfoys.- respondieron los chicos al unísono, sonriendo con esa sonrisa "Made in Malfoy", tan típica de ellos.

Después de una hora y media, los tres terminaron de almorzar. Ginny tuvo que admitir que su comida no estaba tan mal, después de todo. Aunque de postre pidió, para asegurarse, un helado de chocolate y limón.

_¡No vaya a ser cosa de que corra algún riesgo! Además, yo amo el helado de chocolate y limón. Y no tenía ganas de inventarme un postre extravagante, y le di una miradita al menú y era lo único que conocía… así que ya saben la moraleja: Nada mejor que un helado, después de unas deliciosas bolas de toro._

Por un rato estuvieron recorriendo Hogsmeade. Compraron un par de bromas en Zonko, con las que Ryan estaba fascinado. Luego entraron a Honeydukes…

- ¡Vamos Draco, déjame comprarme mis chicles de menta!- exclamó Ginny, cuando "su novio" le impidió agarrar sus golosinas favoritas.

- Pero Ginny, los calderos de calabaza son mejores… ¡si quieres, yo te los pago!

- ¡Yo prefiero mis chicles!

- ¡Calderos!

- ¡Chicles!

- ¡Calder…!- pero el grito de Draco fue interrumpido por la mano de su primo, que intentaba separarlos.

- ¿Pueden dejar de discutir por estupideces? ¡Esto no tiene sentido!- dijo Ryan, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Draco, por qué no quieres que se compre los chicles de menta?

- Porque… son mis favoritos. Iba a comprarme toda la caja.- respondió el rubio, cohibido. Ginny lo miró incrédula.

- ¿Y no ibas a compartirme?- le preguntó, enojada.- ¡Soy tu novia!

- Tú sabes bien que no es así…- le susurró al oído. Ryan ya no los escuchaba, había quedado literalmente hipnotizado por unos pasteles de chocolate que tenían un efecto hipnótico en quien los miraba.

_Qué original, ¿verdad? _

- Eso no importa. Si se trata de eso, puedo decirle tranquilamente a tu primo que yo no tengo nada que ver contigo y listo.- comentó Ginny, desafiante.

- Díselo. Yo le diré a Potter tu pequeño secreto…

- Cruel.- murmuró la pelirroja, furiosa.

**Bueno, ahora sí… ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! Yo reconozco que suelo tardar, pero no pensé que demoraría tanto! No puedo hacer otra cosa que disculparme, y darle mis pobres excusas: **

** Falta de tiempo. **_Aunque eso es una vil mentira, porque estoy prácticamente todo el día al pedo en mi casa… pero bueno, es buena excusa. _

** Estuve enferma. **_Eso es verdad… ¡pero solo estuve enferma una semana, no tres meses! Así que no lo tomen en cuenta… _

** Se me rompió la computadora. **_También es verdad, pero arreglé rápido el problema, por lo tanto…¡descartada! _

** Falta completa y absoluta de imaginación. **_¡Al fin una buena excusa! Es la única que deben tomar en cuenta, porque realmente, estuve muy corta de ideas… es por eso que tarde tanto, LO SIENTO MUCHÍSIMOO!! _

**Otra cosa… ¡hoy es mi cumpleaños! Por lo tanto, quería pedirles de regalo, un par de reviews… ¿es mucho pedir? **

**Para los que tienen curiosidad por saber mi edad… ¡pregúntenme en un review! **

**Bueno, eso es todo… espero de corazón que sepan disculparme, y que les haya gustado el capítulo… adíoo! **

**Agathe **


	4. Martes

**Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad?**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota: Holiss! He vuelto con otra entrega de "Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad?". No puedo creer que ya estamos en el capítulo 4! **

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews!! Para andy, que no me dejó su mail, le digo que acabo de cumplir 14 añitos, y estoy muy feliz por ello, y que espero que siga dejándome sus comentarios!  **

**Bueno… pasemos al capítulo!**

**Capítulo 4: **_"Martes"_

Ya era martes, y nuestra pelirroja favorita se levantaba después de un lunes agotador. ¡Por Merlín, ya quería que fuera domingo y se acabara toda esta farsa!

_Sí, y también porque el domingo será Navidad y recibirá regalos. Pero no podemos describir a una dulce niña interesada por regalos, ¿verdad? Muy Slytherin. _

Se dirigió hacia el baño, _que nunca mencionan en los libros pero que siempre está, _se lavó la cara y los dientes. Iba a bañarse, pero prefirió bajar a desayunar primero, así, con suerte, no se encontraría con Draco y se podría sentar en su mesa.

Como había supuesto, cuando llegó al Gran Comedor, Draco y su primo aún no habían llegado. Ni siquiera Harry y Ron estaban despiertos.

_¿Y lo extraño de eso? _

Se sentó junto a Hermione, que había decidido adelantarse a sus amigos _(no tengo ganas de poner: a su novio y a su amigo, así que lo pongo así) _e ir a desayunar sola.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día como "novia" de Draco Malfoy?

- Podría haber sido peor.- contestó, sonriendo.

_Teniendo en cuenta que tuvo que comer bolas de toro, esta chica es MUY optimista. Yo seguiría llorando de asco. _

Pronto terminaron de desayunar. Ginny decidió irse a buscar a Luna, que solía desayunar en las cocinas. Harry y Ron ya habían llegado, y Hermione se quedó a hacerles compañía.

Pero cuando la pelirroja estaba cruzando la puerta del Gran Comedor, se encontró con los Malfoy.

- Buenos días, preciosa.- la saludó Draco, con una gran sonrisa, pero con su mirada fría de siempre.

- Buenos días.- saludó Ginny, simulando un poco su frialdad, dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Oh, buenos días Ryan.- agregó, tras ver al pelinegro.

Sin esperar una respuesta, la pelirroja salió rápidamente hacia las cocinas. Ryan se le quedó viendo sorprendido, pero no comentó nada y ambos se dirigieron a la mesa de Slytherin.

Afortunadamente para Draco, Pansy no estaba en la mesa. Según algunas "amigas" suyas, no había salido de su habitación desde el día anterior, cuando se entero de lo de Draco.

_Qué decepcionante, una Slytherin deprimida por un chico… muy Gryffindor. O tal vez Ravenclaw. No sé si Hufflepuff… no, creo que decidirían que es lo mejor. Pero definitivamente, no la actitud de una Slytherin. Aunque no hay que olvidar que el chico en cuestión es Draco Malfoy, supongo que eso tiene un poco de mérito, ¿verdad?_

Entonces, el rubio recordó que Blaise Zabini fue el que mejor aceptó la noticia. Sería un slytherin, pero, como dijo el sombrero seleccionador en su primer año, en Slytherin se conseguían los buenos amigos, y no iba a perder uno por una traidora a la sangre.

- Gracias por lo de ayer Zabini. Sé que debes pensar que te traicioné, yo sabía tus sentimientos hacia Weasl… Ginny, y yo…- comenzó Draco, con el discurso ya premeditado, pero su amigo lo interrumpió.

- No te preocupes, Malfoy. Yo… después de todo, no me gustaba tanto. Además, había pasado un año, tú no sabías que aún me gustaba.

De repente, el moreno hizo silencio. No tendría que haber dicho eso, ahora haría que el rubio se confundiera más.

_Qué estúpido había sido. Aunque lo entiendo, nuestra pelirroja parece que puso pociones de amor en los vasos de todo Slytherin. Y en el de Harry, por supuesto. _

- ¿Aún te gusta?- preguntó Draco tímidamente.

- No. Quiero decir, solo un poco… no es nada serio.- al ver la expresión de su amigo, agregó-: ¡En serio, no me molesta que salgas con ella!

- ¿De veras?

- ¡Sí! Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a terminar unas tareas, no quiero tener que hacer todo a último momento.

Y, tras decir esto, Zabini se marchó. Draco no entendía por qué no le había dicho que lo de Ginny era una farsa. Tal vez porque su primo estaba al lado, intentando mantener una conversación con sus estúpidos gorilas.

- O tal vez… porque no quiero que Zabini tenga ninguna relación con ella.- murmuró Malfoy para sí. No; aquello era estúpido.- ¡Por supuesto que no! Esto es tan solo una semana, no más. Nuestra relación no durará más, Weasley estará con su "flamante" novio y yo…

…_más solo que un pony amaestrado. No sé que tendrá que ver el pony, pero son lindos. Algunos les tienen miedo… no entiendo por qué. Como que me estoy yendo de tema, ¿verdad? No importa, ya advertí en el primer capítulo que no era relevante lo escrito en cursiva así que… ¡pueden saltearlo! _

- ¿Vamos?- preguntó Ryan a su primo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Ambos ya habían terminado de desayunar.

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Has visto, Ginny? Ya lo tengo en mis manos…- dijo Luna a su amiga, mientras caminaban por los jardines, junto con Hermione que había decidido darle un respiro a su novio.

- ¿A quién?- preguntó la pelirroja, distraída.

'_¿A quién?' ¿En qué mundo vives, niña? ¡Al Malfoy de cabellos oscuros, por supuesto!_

- ¡A Ryan!

- ¿El primo de Malfoy?- inquirió Hermione, confundida.

- Sí, ese mismo. ¿Entiendes Ginny? ¡Seremos casi medio cuñadas!- exclamó Luna, contenta.

- Eso no existe, Luna.- acotó la morena.- Serían… primas políticas. Ginny y yo sí seríamos cuñadas.

- Bueno, lo que sea. ¡Seremos como una gran familia! ¿Me estás escuchando, Ginny?

- ¿Qué? Oh, sí, te escucho…- respondió nuestra protagonista, aislada de la conversación.

- ¿Qué te pasa, amiga?- le preguntó Hermione preocupada.

- Sí, estás muy extraña… ¿no te habrá picado un Mempherus Rodicius? Una vez, a mi tía Ann le picó uno, y estaba como ausente. Tienes los mismos síntomas.- añadió, segura de sí misma.

_Yo le creo a Lovegood. ¡A mi también me picó uno! ¿Por qué creen que tardo tanto en actualizar? Estoy abstraída del mundo, y por eso no puedo escribir… ¡maldito Mempherus Rodicius!_

- ¡Eso no existe! Seguro está preocupada por algo, y por eso no nos presta atención…- dijo la morena _sabelotodo insufrible_ exasperada.

- ¡Sí que existe! ¿Cómo explicas esas pequeñas manchas en su cara?- argumentó Luna, señalando la cara de Weasley.

- Esas son pecas, Luna. ¿En qué estás pensando, Ginny?- preguntó, sin darle importancia a la rubia.

- Te digo que le picó un Memph…

- ¡¿Pueden parar de discutir?!- interrumpió la pelirroja, harta de la discusión.- Luna, no me picó nada.- la rubia miró a su amiga decepcionada, y la otra le sonrió con suficiencia.- Y Hermione, no estoy preocupada por nada, solo estoy intentando disfrutar mis vacaciones tranquilamente.

- ¿Y por eso no nos hablas?- preguntó ésta, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Entiéndanme!- suplicó Ginny.- ¡Tengo que simular ser la novia del idiota de Malfoy por una semana!

_Bueno, yo la entiendo, es todo muy terrible… salir en sus vacaciones con uno de los chicos más sexys de todo el colegio, para sacarle celos al chico que te gusta, que aparentemente_ _está detrás de ti. ¡Debe ser muy duro!_

- Y, además, tratarlo con cumplidos, como si nos lleváramos bien, ¡como si nos amáramos! ¿Entienden lo grave de mi situación?

- Honestamente… ¡para nada!- respondió Luna, encogiendo los hombros.- Es decir… podrías habérmelo dejado a mí, yo estaría más que contenta de hacerlo. ¡Pero no! Tenías que tener tu instinto posesivo Gryffindor y quedarte tú sola con todos los chicos…

_Coincido con Luna en lo del posesivismo de los Gryffindor. ¿No pueden contentarse con un chico, tienen que tener a TODOS?_

- Lo siento, Ginny, pero en eso Luna tiene razón. ¿Por qué no dejaste que aceptara?- inquirió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Es que no quería que Draco la engañara! Ni siquiera planeaba aceptar yo, pero cuando vino con lo de Harry, no me quedó otra más que aceptar…

En la Sala Común de Gryffindor no había muchos alumnos, ya que: o estaban de vacaciones en sus casas, o disfrutando del día en los jardines.

Aunque hiciera frío, los chicos disfrutaban de pasar el tiempo afuera, justo antes de que empiecen los días de nieve. Pero no era el caso de Ron y Harry, los cuales estaban jugando ajedrez en un rincón aislado, ya que los lugares junto a la chimenea estaban ocupados. Como siempre, Ron le estaba ganando por mucho a su amigo, el niño que vivió.

- ¿Qué piensas de la relación de tu hermana, con el asqueroso hurón Malfoy?- le preguntó Harry a su amigo.

- No lo sé… yo pienso que, si realmente le gusta, no puedo hacer nada en su contra, ¿verdad?

- Sí, pero… ¿de veras piensas que Ginny lo ama? Quiero decir, hace un par de años no podía ni hablar frente a mí, y de repente sale con media escuela. ¿No te parece un poco rápido su "desenamoramiento"?

_Qué gran autoestima que tienen algunos, ¿no? ¡¿Sólo por qué derrotó "Al que no debe ser nombrado" y salvó todo el mundo mágico y muggle, es irresistible? Bueno, en realidad, parecen razones suficientes, eh... ¡pero no es así! Es decir, eh… bueno, no importa. El caso, es que prefiero a Draco, los Gryffiindors son muy creídos. _

- No sabría que decirte, Harry… ¡No comprendo la mente femenina!- respondió Ron, un poco enojado. Parecía que a su amigo se le estaban subiendo los aires de héroe.

- ¿No crees que es posible que ella sólo salga con otros chicos para olvidarme?- insistió Harry.

_¡Merlín, qué pesado! No es que no me caiga bien Harry, es sólo que… ¡prefiero al malo!_

- Eh... supongo que es posible, sí. Yo creo que si de verdad te gusta mi hermana, deberías… intentar conquistarla.- sugirió Ron, no muy convencido.

- ¡Tienes razón! ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?- se preguntó Harry a si mismo, mientras el pelirrojo lo destrozaba con un Jake Mate.- ¡Ya mismo voy a comenzar mi plan! ¿Me ayudarás?

- Sí, por supuesto.- Ginny le debía una muy grande, pensaba Ron, mientras le sonreía a su amigo. ¡Tendría a Harry coqueteando con ella toda la semana! Aunque, pensándolo bien… ¡eso no es bueno!

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando entró Hermione. No pudo evitar sonreír al verla. La besó y le preguntó por su hermana.

- Se quedó con Luna en los jardines. Yo sentí frío y me volví.- respondió la morena, sonriendo a su novio.

- ¡Mira, Draco! Ahí esta Ginny…- exclamó Ryan, mientras caminaban por los jardines.- Y está con su linda amiga…

- ¿Podemos ir con ellas más tarde? Prefiero caminar un poco más…- suplicó Draco, intentando sonar indiferente. Quería descansar un poco de la chica pelirroja, estar un tiempo solo (bueno, con su primo), y sus pensamientos...

- ¿Ya te aburres de tu novia? Yo de veras pensé que a ella la querías en serio…- comentó su primo, con un poco de decepción en su voz.- ¡Hasta, por momentos, parece que la amas!

- ¿Realmente piensas eso?- inquirió, sorprendido. Ante la mirada de Ryan, añadió.-: No es que no sea así, pero… no pensé que lo demostrara tanto.

- Pero entonces, ¿estás o no enamorado de ella?

- No lo sé…- respondió Draco sinceramente.

_¿Eh? ¿De qué me perdí? ¿Acabo de leer (y escribir, duh) SINCERAMENTE? Realmente, no sé que les pasa a todos hoy… _

- ¿No lo sabes?- preguntó Ryan.

- No, quiero decir…- el rubio ya no sabía que responder, tendría que haber dejado en claro que estaba "absolutamente enamorado" de la pelirroja. Pero ante la pregunta tan directa, respondió impulsivamente.- Es decir, ¡sí estoy enamorado de ella!

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… nunca había estado tan en serio con una chica. ¿Por qué crees que quería presentártela?

_¿Para ganarle la apuesta? _

. Sí, lo sé… aunque bueno, me parece que tendrías que hablar con ella al respecto.- sugirió el moreno, comprensivo.

- Tal vez…

Y, sin decir más, ambos caminaron hacia donde se encontraban las chicas.

- Hola Ginny…- saludó Draco, sonriendo.

- Ah… ¡hola!- la pelirroja intentó sonar alegre.

_Pero, francamente, ¿quién le enseñó a esta chica a actuar? _

- ¿Podría hablar un momento a solas contigo?

- Claro.- respondió, un poco sorprendida.- Luna ya… bueno, no importa.

Luna y Ryan se habían ido caminando, mientras charlaban animosamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- inquirió Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

- Yo también me alegro de verte. Sí, estoy muy bien, gracias. Realmente lamento no haber pasado el día contigo, te he extrañado mucho.- respondió el rubio sarcásticamente.

- No te preocupes en fingir, ya no hay nadie cerca. ¿Para qué querías hablar?

- Bueno… quería hablar sobre nuestra relación.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó la chica, confundida.

- Eh… he estado pensando, y me parece que nuestro trato es injusto.- contestó Draco, en voz baja, como si eso aliviara el efecto de sus palabras.

- ¿Injusto? ¿A qué te refieres? ¡Tú me obligaste a hacer todo esto! ¡A ti se te ocurrió esta estupidez de ser novios, no a mi!- exclamó Ginny, MUY enfadada.

- Sí, lo sé, pero… ¿qué es lo que gano yo con esto, eh?

- ¿Qué es lo que ganas? ¡Ganarle la apuesta a tu primo, idiota! ¿No era eso lo que querías?

- Sí. Pero lo que quiero decir es que, bueno, al final de la semana tú de seguro estarás con Potter, mi primo parece muy enganchado con esa Lovegood… y yo, ¿qué?- explicó Malfoy.

_A mi parecer, muy estúpidamente… me parece que en este fic, todos tienen algún problema grave en la cabeza. Quiero decir… ¿dónde encuentran sentido en lo que nuestro lindo rubio dijo? _

- A ver, déjame que te entienda…. **¡¿Te estás quejando por qué no tienes una verdadera novia?!**- casi gritó la pelirroja.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que es lo que me estás diciendo?

- Lo siento señorita "Tengo a todo el mundo babeando por mí" Weasley, pero no todos tenemos tanta suerte. No todos encontramos tan rápidamente… a nuestra otra mitad.

- ¿Tan rápidamente? ¡¿Tan rápidamente?!- inquirió Weasley, completamente fuera de sí. Suerte que casi no había nadie ya en los jardines.- ¡¿Tienes una idea del tiempo que tuve que esperar para que Harry notara que existo?! ¡¿Tienes una puta idea?!

- ¡Por lo menos él lo notó! ¡Pero, en mi caso, la chica que me gusta nunca me mirará más que con odio y nunca notará que soy una persona normal, con sentimientos!- estalló Malfoy, sin ni siquiera pensar en lo que decía.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó, absolutamente sorprendida.

- No me escuches. No vale la pena.- murmuró, arrepentido.

- ¿Acaso te gusta Hermione?

_Yo realmente no sé que hice para merecer esto… ¿por qué todos los personajes en mi fic se vuelven estúpidos? ¿En qué fallé? _

- ¿Granger? ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

- Bueno, tú dijiste que la chica que te gusta nunca podría mirarte de otra forma que con odio, entonces… pensé en Hermione.- respondió Ginny tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo piensas que podría gus…- pero en ese momento una idea cruzó la mente del rubio.- ¡Sí! De veras, me gusta Granger… me gusta mucho.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí. Ya sé que está saliendo con tu hermano y todo, pero… me gusta.- dijo Malfoy, simplemente. Era una buena manera de enmendar su error, después de todo. Prefería que piense que le gustaba la sangre sucia, antes de que le guste ella, ¿no?

- ¡No puedo creerlo, nunca lo creería de ti! ¿Un Malfoy, enamorado de una "sangre sucia"?- Weasley parecía emocionada, divertida.

- ¿Puedes parar? A mi también me duele admitirlo.

- Te juro por Merlín que haría lo posible por ayudarte, pero… ¡ella está saliendo con Ron! Y yo sé, porque ella me lo dijo, que lo ama más que a nada en el mundo y…

- No estás ayudando, ¿sabes?- comentó, ya irritado.- No eres buena ayudando a la gente, Weasley.

- Lo siento.- susurró, apenada.- Aunque… ¡ya sé! ¡Podría hacer que fueran amigos! Quiero decir, tal vez no puedas estar con ella, ¡pero puedes ser su amigo! Te aseguro que si pasas más de media hora con ella se te va todo el enamoramiento…- añadió, sonriendo ampliamente.

_No sé ni por qué está tan emocionada. Me parece una estúpida idea, igual de estúpida que los estúpidos personajes de mi estúpido fic. ¡Tendría que estar triste! Bueno, tal vez lo está… tal vez no. Nadie sabe. Excepto yo, claro. _

- Eh… seguro.- contestó Draco, para nada convencido.

- ¡Para cuando termine la semana ya serán los mejores amigos! Y de mientras, quién sabe, tal vez te enamores de otra chica…

- ¡Merlín, en qué lío me he metido!- murmuró el rubio, sin que la pelirroja pudiera escucharlo. A partir de mañana, muchas cosas cambiarían…

**Holass!! No me he tardado taaaaanto, ¿verdad? **

**Bueno, tal vez un poco. Sí, lo sé… ¡un mes! Aunque comparando con la vez anterior, ¡esto no es nada! **

**Well… espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y que me manden lindos reviews! **

**Y antes de despedirme, les dejo un pequeño (pequeñísimo!) adelanto de lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo! **

**Recuerdan a Pansy Pakirson? Bueno, les aseguro que si ya se habían olvidado de ella, no tardarán en recordarla en el capítulo 5, creativamente llamado… ¡miércoles! **

**Sé que no es mucho, pero… algo es algo, ¿verdad? **

**Adìoo!!**

**Agahte **


	5. Miércoles

**Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad?**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota: Holiss! Espero no tardarme tanto esta vez, y que les guste este capítulo. No sé por qué, pero me costó mucho escribirlo… no tenía idea cómo hacerlo! Ojalá les guste. **

**Y muchas gracias por sus reviews! Estoy MUY felizz!! **

**Bueno, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo… **

**Capítulo 5: **_"Miércoles"_

Ya era miércoles, y Ginny y Luna estaban charlando debajo de un árbol, en los jardines de Howgarts. Estaba nevando levemente, pero las chicas estaban tan abrigadas que no sentían ningún frío.

_Parecían unos chistosos teletubbies, con tanta ropa encima. ¡De veras! _

- En serio Luna, ¡Draco Malfoy esta enamorado de Hermione!- exclamó Ginny, intentando hacerle entender a su amiga la situación.

- Pero… ¿el no era tu novio?- inquirió Luna confundida, con su mirada perdida.

- Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? ¡Tú sabes que todo es una farsa!

- Sí, pero es que pareces enojada con esto de que a Malfoy le guste Hermione.

- ¡No estoy enojada! Es sólo que…

… _que lo quería solo para mí. O por lo menos eso hubiera dicho yo, en su lugar. ¡Nunca compartiría a Draco! _

- ¿Qué?- preguntó la rubia, impaciente.

- Es que se me hace extraño "estar" con alguien, sabiendo que esa persona ama a otra.- explicó su amiga.

- ¡Pero si siempre supiste que Malfoy no gustaba de ti! ¡Si, incluso, tú estás "saliendo" con él solo para darle celos a Harry! ¡Estás haciendo lo mismo!

- Sí, pero… es un poco raro que Draco me haya confesado que le gusta Hermione, ¿no? No creí que me confiaría algo así…- murmuró, pensativa.

- Bueno, en realidad, según lo que me contaste, se le escapó… no quiso decirlo, fue un impulso. O, tal vez, tras estar tanto tiempo contigo, empieza a sentirte su amiga.

_¿Amiga?_

- Sí, tal vez tienes razón… él no tiene muchos amigos.- y, de repente, la pelirroja sintió una gran pena por Malfoy.- Sí… ¡lo ayudaré a ser amigo de Hermione! Así por lo menos no tiene que insultar todo el tiempo a la persona que ama, ¿verdad?

- Supongo que es una buena idea. Aunque no sé qué pensará Ron de esto… o Hermione.

- Tienes razón, no había pensado en eso… ¡no puedo decirle a Hermione que Draco gusta de ella, estaría traicionando su confianza!

_Estúpidos gryffiindors con su estúpida nobleza y amabilidad… ¿es que no pueden ser malos, aunque sea una vez? _

- Y no se lo digas.- dijo Luna, simplemente.

- Pero, ¿cómo pretendes que los haga amigos, si no se lo digo? Hermione pensará que es extraño…

- Lo sé, pero esa chica es inteligente. Seguro averiguará todo, y no tendrás que hacerlo tú. ¡O puedes convencer a Malfoy de que lo haga!

- ¿Convencerlo, yo? ¡¿Cómo?!

- No lo sé… pero yo que tú, voy planeando algo, porque esto va a ser MUY complicado.

_¡No sabes cuánto, Lovegood!_

- Creo que sí, voy a tener que planearlo… pero más tarde, ahora voy a reunirme con Draco y Ryan.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Estoy por agarrar a ese chico… ¡lo tengo en la palma de mi mano!

- Bueno, puedes venir. Después de todo, yo tengo que hablar con Malfoy acerca de lo de Hermione, y tú puedes, de mientras, coquetear con Ryan y así distraerlo.

- ¡Excelente idea!- contestó Luna con una traviesa sonrisa en su cara.

- Entonces… ¿Ya has pensado en algo para "conquistar" a mi dulce hermanita?- preguntó Ron, expectante.

- ¡No, aún no!

- ¿Y qué? ¿Vas a esperar a que se enamore, eh… completamente de ese idiota?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, es solo que no sé cómo comenzar!- respondió Harry, exasperado.

- Eh… ¿una cena a la luz de las velas?- sugirió el pelirrojo.

- Es buena idea. Pero… ¿con qué pretexto la cito?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¡Oh, vamos Ron! No puedo ir y decirle: Ginny, me gustaría que vinieras a cenar románticamente conmigo esta noche, así te hago olvidar a tu estúpido novio, y podamos salir.

- ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Porque es estúpido!- contestó el pelinegro, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

_Bueno, tu comportamiento no es siempre el más inteligente, no me sorprendería que hicieras algo así… espero que Weasley no sea tan fácil y desesperada._

_¡Y que mi Ronnie no de tantas buenas ideas! _

- Bueno, haz lo que quieras… a mi parecer, tienes que decirle lo que sientes y ya. ¡Ella ha estado enamorada de ti desde pequeña!

- ¿De veras? Aunque, en realidad, soy irresistible así que…

- ¡Frena el carro, amigo! No eres tan especial, ¿sabes?- comentó Ron, un poco molesto.

- Gracias. ¡Eres muy bueno conmigo!

- ¡No importa eso ahora! Lo que importa es mi hermana: ¿Vas a citarla o no?

- Mmm…- murmuró Harry, pensativo.

Los Malfoys estaban sentados en una banca, cerca del río, en los jardines de Howgarts.

_Sí, ya sé… ¿no se están muriendo de frío? Bueno, pues no. Ellos también se unieron a los teletubbies, son Dinkiwinki y Dipsi. ¡Pero guapos!_

Entonces, vieron dos figuras caminar hacia ellos: Weasley y Lovegood.

- ¡Mira, ahí están Ginny y Luna!- exclamó Ryan, como un niño con juguete nuevo.

- Sí, ya las vi.- murmuró Draco, irritado.- ¡Hola, preciosa!

- Hola…- saludó Ginny a su "novio", dándole un beso en la mejilla.- Hola Ryan.

- ¡Hola Ginny, hola Luna!

- ¡Hola!- dijo la rubia a Ryan, casi sin mirar a Draco.- ¿Sabías qué Ryan?

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Creo que he visto un Robhood de Alas Amarillas por allí, justo detrás de ese árbol!

- ¿En serio? ¡Nunca había visto uno!

Y así, los dos se alejaron, dejando a "los novios" solos.

- Y, eh… ¿cómo estás?- inquirió el rubio, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

- Bien, supongo. Tenemos que planear algo para que Hermione y tú se hagan amigos… ¿se te ocurre algo?

- ¿A mí? ¡Tú eres la de las ideas!

- Sí, tienes razón, podríamos…- la pelirroja se interrumpió a si misma, al ver una lechuza en su regazo, con un sobre.- ¿Qué es esto?

_Normalmente se les llama lechuza, Po. ¡¿Qué?! ¡"Po" es el teletubbie rojo! _

- No lo sé… ábrelo.

- A ver…- rompió el sobre _brutalmente- _¡Es para mi!

- ¿Y? ¿Qué dice?- preguntó Malfoy, curioso.

- "Te encuentro en la cabaña de Hagrid a las12:30, para almorzar. No llegues tarde."- leyó Ginny, en voz alta.- ¡Sí! ¡Sabía que esto pasaría!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Harry se ha puesto celoso, y se me va a declarar!

- ¿Y cómo sabes que es San Potter?- inquirió el rubio, un poco molesto.

_Molesto es decir poco. ¡Pero no podía escribir: "un poco increíblemente celoso"! Ooopss! Nadie lee lo escrito en cursiva, ¿verdad? _

- Porque mi hermano me dijo que él planeaba "conquistarme"… y además tengo un presentimiento, de que algo cambiará este día…

- Bueno, pues… ¡yo tengo un presentimiento de que algo horrible pasará y de que no debes ir!

- ¿A, sí? ¿Qué pasará?- preguntó Ginny, escéptica.

- ¡No lo sé, pero no será nada bueno!

- No te preocupes, Draco, si Harry se me declara no dejaré de salir contigo… saldré con él a escondidas y nadie se enterará.

- ¡No es por eso!

- ¿Y entonces? ¿Tienes miedo de que si empiezo a salir con Harry me olvide de ayudarte con Hermione?

- No, yo…- pero, nuevamente, Draco cambió de idea y agrego-: Sí, creo que es eso. ¡Realmente quiero que me ayudes con ella!

- ¡No te preocupes, te ayudaré de todas formas! Eres… casi mi amigo. No te abandonaría por otro chico…- dijo la pelirroja, sonriendo amablemente.

_Amablemente, estúpidamente, ¿no son sinónimos? O sino… digamos que sonrió a los gryffindor. _

- ¿Me consideras tu amigo?- preguntó Draco, sorprendido.- ¿Después de todo lo que te insulté a ti y a tu familia, a tus mejores amigos y a Potter?

- ¿Dije amigo? No, yo dije CASI amigo. Es muuuuuy diferente.- aseguró la chica.- Todavía no me demostraste que vales lo suficiente como para ser mi amigo.

- Como si me importara…

Pero ambos dejaron de discutir al ver a Luna con un enorme y asqueroso bicho en sus manos. Era de un color marrón asquerosamente parecido a lo que defecan los caballos. Y las alas… ¡las alas eran amarillas!

- ¿Eso es un Robhood de Alas Amarillas?- preguntó Ginny, asqueada.

- Sí. ¿No es fantástico?- preguntó a su vez Luna, maravillada por la "cosa".

- Sí… es fantásticamente horrible.- contestó Draco, despectivo.

- ¡No digas eso, primo! ¡Esta criatura tiene poderes curativos contra el vampirismo y la leucemia!

_No pregunten qué tienen que ver el vampirismo y la leucemia, porque no lo sé. Y tampoco sé si se necesita lo mismo para curar ambas cosas. _

_Solo sé que Luna encontró un bicho raro supuestamente inexistente y que Hermione Sabelotodo Granger va a estar MUY furiosa. _

- ¿En serio? ¡Pues no me importa!- comentó el rubio, y sin más, caminó hacia el castillo.

Ginny se estaba preparando para su "cita" con el niño que vivió, cuando Hermione entró en su habitación.

- ¿Vas a algún lado?- preguntó intrigada, al verla arreglarse como si fuera a salir.

- Sí.- contestó secamente.

- ¿A dónde? ¿Con quién?

- ¿Te importa?

- ¡Por supuesto que me importa, eres mi amiga!- contestó Hermione, sorprendida.- ¿Por qué preguntas eso?

- No lo sé… lo siento, Herms, estoy de mal humor.- dijo la pelirroja, sentándose en la cama, arrepentida de tratar mal a su amiga.

_Qué raro, un gryffindor arrepintiéndose de algo. Esperen... ¿realmente es raro? _

- ¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?

- No, yo… no lo sé. Es que, a veces, no puedo creer lo que me esta pasando. ¡Estoy saliendo con Draco Malfoy!

- Pero es todo una farsa, y tú sabes que es así…- dijo la morena, un poco confundida.- ¿Cuál es el problema?

- ¡No lo sé!- exclamó Ginny, confundiendo aún más a su amiga.

- ¡¿Acaso te gusta Malfoy?!

- ¡No!

- ¿Y entonces?

- No tiene importancia, nunca lo entenderías porque no te encuentras en mi situación…- respondió, quitándole importancia al asunto. Luego agregó-: Me tengo que ir, tengo una cita con Harry… deséame suerte.

- Suerte…- murmuró Hermione, justo cuando la pelirroja cerraba la puerta.

Ya eran las 12:30, y Ginny Weasley estaba legando al lugar de encuentro. Para su suerte, no se había encontrado a nadie en el camino, y había podido llegar puntual.

_Eran las 12:31. Pero nuestra pelirroja decidió dejar un minuto de espera, porque quedaba bien. No tengo idea de dónde sacó eso…_

Se paró junto a la casa de Hagrid. Éste no se encontraba allí, ya que el profesor Dumbledore le había mandado una misión y no volvería hasta Febrero.

Ya estaba empezando a impacientarse, cuando una mano tomó la suya y la arrastró hacia el bosque.

- ¿Qué demonios…?- comenzó Ginny, pero la otra mano de esa persona le tapó la boca, y sus quejidos ya no se escucharon. Entonces la pelirroja notó que la mano que la callaba tenía un excelente tratado, unas uñas pintadas a la francesa increíbles y… era de mujer.

_Yo realmente, no puedo creer lo estúpidos que son mis personajes. Es decir… cuándo pienso que no pueden ser más incompetentes: ¡puf! ¡Se superan a sí mismos! _

Mordió la mano con fuerza, y la persona gritó, mientras sacudía su mano.

- ¡¿Qué haces, estúpida?! ¡Vas a arruinarme mis preciosas manos!

- ¡¿Quién eres?!

- Tú peor enemiga…- murmuró… ¡Pansy Pakirson!

_Les dije que iba a actuar, ¡es una slytherin! Aunque, por momentos, parezca una ravenclaw cualquiera… _

- ¿Pakirson?- preguntó Ginny, al darse vuelta y descubrir a la chica.- ¿Por qué me "secuestraste"?

- ¡¡Así no podrás robarte a MI Draco!!

- ¿Robártelo? ¿Es que alguna vez fue tuyo?

- ¡Eso no importa ahora!- contestó Pansy, ofendida.- ¡Luego de llevar a cabo mi magnífico plan, Draco Malfoy será mío!

_Sí, sé que parece una escena de película mala de acción, pero bueno… ¡es lo que hay! _

- ¿A, sí? ¿Y cuál es tu "magnífico plan"?- preguntó la pelirroja, escéptica.

- Te lo explicaré, ya que seguramente no seguirás viva para contarlo.- dijo, sonriendo.- Es así…

_Lo siento, pero se quedarán con la intriga un rato más… ¡soy muuuuy mala! _

Draco estaba almorzando en el Gran Comedor. Buscó a la pelirroja con la mirada, pero evidentemente no estaba. Y, además, parecía que la cita realmente era con Potter, ya que él tampoco se encontraba allí.

_Ni tampoco Pansy Pakirson, pero parece que a nadie le importa… _

Unos minutos después, llegó Harry Potter, junto a sus amigos. Draco se sorprendió un poco, ya que no había pasado ni media hora del "encuentro". Pero se sorprendió aún más al ver a Ginny atravesar las puertas del Gran Comedor, con una sonrisa radiante, y caminar directo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

- Hola, Ginny…- saludó el rubio, aún un poco sorprendido.

- ¡No tengo ganas de hablar contigo ahora!- le gritó Ginny, como si estuviera furiosa.

Luego, sin que NADIE se lo esperara, agarró a Blaise Zabini y lo besó. Frente a todos los alumnos. Frente a su "novio", al primo de su "novio", y al peor enemigo de su "novio".

_Léase Harry Potter. Sí, yo tampoco me lo esperaba… pero surgió. Y, tal vez, solo tal vez, ese tal Zabini esté mejor que el niño Malfoy y Potter juntos. Aunque no lo creo. Esperen un momento… ¿Weasley no estaba secuestrada por la "gran villana", Pansy Pakirson? _

- ¿Qué- qué haces, Weasley?- exclamó Blaise, muy confundido y aún un poco aturdido por el beso.

- Me dijeron que te gustaba, y como también me gustas decidí besarte… ¿está mal?- inquirió la pelirroja, insinuante.

- ¡No, por supuesto que no! Quiero decir… ¡sí! Está muy mal, tú tienes un novio y yo… en frente de todo el colegio… Draco, eh…- el pobre chico no podía ni hablar.

_No me hagan ni describir la cara de nuestro rubio favorito, pobrecito. Ni del Niño Que Vivió, por favor… patético. _

- Lo siento, Draco, pero ya no te quiero…- dijo Ginny, maliciosa. Luego agregó-: Eres demasiado bueno para mí.- lo besó.

Draco agarró a la pelirroja por el brazo, y ambos salieron del Gran Comedor, dejando atrás una serie de murmullos. Muchos murmullos.

- ¡¿Qué haces, Weasley, te has vuelto loca?!- explotó el rubio, muy enojado.

_Y decepcionado. _

- Ya te dije, Draco… prefiero a Blaise. Sé que lo nuestro era lindo, pero ya se acabó.- respondió la pequeña Weasley, con una sonrisa.

- ¿De qué hablas, si nosotros…? ¡Tú no eres Ginny!

_Al fin se dio cuenta; díganme que ustedes lo descifraron antes, por Merlín… _

- ¡Por supuesto que soy Ginny!

- ¡No, no lo eres! Y de seguro Potter tiene algo que ver en esto…- y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó a la pelirroja allí y volvió al Gran Comedor.

Ya en el Gran Comedor, se dirigió hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Divisó a su objetivo fue hacia él.

- ¿Qué le hiciste a Ginny, Potter?- inquirió, agarrándolo por el cuello de la túnica.

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- preguntó Harry, sorprendido.

- Tú sabes bien de qué hablo… ella fue a reunirse contigo, y cuando volvió ya no era la misma. ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste, idiota?!

- ¡Yo no le hice nada! De hecho, no la veo desde la mañana… ¡nunca me reuní con ella!

- No mientas. Y estaba allí cuándo recibió la nota, ¿sabes? A mi no puedes engañarme…- estaba muy furioso, si Ginny seguía así, podía descubrirse lo de la apuesta.

_Y, hay que admitir, estaba un poco preocupado… pero sólo un poco, ¿eh? _

- ¡Malfoy, te puedo asegurar que Harry no escribió ninguna nota, ni tampoco se reunió con mi hermana, estuvo todo el tiempo conmigo y con Hermione!- aseguró Ron, temiendo por la salud de su amigo, y por su hermana desaparecida.

- Es verdad, Malfoy. Harry estuvo todo el tiempo con nosotros…- agregó Hermione, preocupada.- Por eso me sorprendió cuando me dijo que se reuniría con él… pero no tuve tiempo de decirle nada.

- Entonces… ¿quién pudo haberle mandado la nota?- murmuró Draco, para sí mismo.- En la nota, decía que se encontraran junto a la cabaña de Hagrid… mmm…

- ¡En el Bosque Prohibido!- exclamó Harry, tras escuchar al rubio, y salió corriendo.

Malfoy no dudó en seguirlo, dejando atrás a Ron y a Hermione.

- ¿Los seguimos?- preguntó Ron a su novia.

- No, será mejor que a Ginny la salven sus príncipes…- respondió la chica, sonriendo. Al ver la cara del pelirrojo, agregó-: Sí, los dos. Me parece que Harry tendrá que luchar un poco para conseguir a tu hermana.

Mientras tanto, en el Bosque Prohibido, los dos chicos buscaban desesperadamente a la más pequeña de los Weasleys.

_Qué suerte tienen algunas, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no puedo estar yo en su lugar? Quiero decir… no es que quiera estar perdida en el Bosque Prohibido a punto de morir, ser hermana de Ron (no me malentiendan… de esa manera no podría salir con él!) o estar en Gryffindor. Pero, ¿tener a dos de los chicos más apuestos de Howgarts intentando salvarme? _

- Tú ve por la izquierda, junto a ese rosal. Yo iré por la derecha, donde está ese gran sauce.- indicó Draco.- Si alguno de nosotros la encuentra, hace chispas rojas con la varita.

- Me parece bien…- coincidió Harry, yendo al lugar indicado, mirando para todos lados.

Tras un par de horas de búsqueda, justo cuando los chicos iban a volver, decidiendo que evidentemente Ginny no estaba allí, se escuchó un grito. Por supuesto, era de la pelirroja.

- ¿Escuchaste eso, Potter?- preguntó el rubio, expectante.- Me parece que era Ginny…

- Sí, y se escuchó por allí.- señaló unos arbustos, en la oscuridad.

Ambos corrieron hacia allí, golpeándose accidentalmente con algunas ramas, y otras cosas. Y ahí estaba la menor de los Weasley, atada con unas cuerdas, la varita lejos de su alcance y rodeada de…

_¿Unicornios? Es decir… ¡¿UNICORNIOS?! ¿Por qué no la encerrabas también en un laberinto de dulces, Pakirson? Realmente: en este fic todos son unos tremendos inútiles. _

- ¿Ginny?- preguntó Harry, sorprendido. La pelirroja estaba con una increíble cara de terror hacia un punto indefinido, y a penas reaccionó.- ¿Estás bien? ¡Dinos algo!

- No me digas que le tienes miedos a uno estúpidos unicornios…- acotó Draco, divertido.

- ¡Esto no es gracioso, Malfoy! ¡Puede estar hechizada, envenenada, poseída…!- pero el chico se vio interrumpido por Weasley, que hablaba con voz temblorosa.

- No es eso, es…- y señaló hacia el lugar donde había estado mirando, cerca de su pierna izquierda.

- ¿Una araña?- preguntó Draco, aún más divertido, levantando al pequeño insecto con los dedos.

- ¿También te dan miedo las arañas, como a Ron?

- Sí…- respondió Ginny tímidamente.

- Bueno, eso no importa ahora. Lo que importante es que no te pasó nada y que no sufriste ningún trauma…- dijo Potter, recordando la última vez que la pelirroja estuvo secuestrada, en la Cámara.

- Sí, sí… ¡pero yo ahora quedo como un cornudo!- exclamó el rubio, enojado.

_No sé si la expresión "cornudo", es usada en muchos países. Aquí en Argentina es muy normal, qué sé yo… cuando a una persona la engañan con otro/a en una relación, se la suele llamar cornudo o algo así. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntarme en un review… _

- No me digan que esa estúpida hizo su "magnífico plan"…- dijo Ginny, escéptica.

- ¡Sí! Supuestamente tú, besaste a Zabini frente a toda la escuela.- respondió Draco, con el ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos.

- ¿Puedes dejar de pensar en ti un momento, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, irritado.- Ahora dinos, Ginny… ¿quién fue la que te hizo esto?

- ¿Qué no es obvio? Pansy Pakirson…

- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Voy a matar a esa inútil!

- Yo te acompaño, Draco… ¡me secuestró!- coincidió la pelirroja, indignada.- Además, me hizo quedar mal frente a toda la escuela…

_¡Al fin mis personajes quieren hacer algo de lo que me enorgullezca! ¡¡Vayan a matarla, mis pequeños slytherins malas personas!! _

- ¿Puedes contarnos exactamente en qué consistía el "magnífico plan"?- preguntó Harry, molesto por la mala actitud de los chicos.

- Claro, Harry.- asintió Ginny, sonriendo. Les contó todo el plan rápidamente.

_No tengo ganas de contarlo aquí. Era bastante fácil: La secuestraba, la ataba con unas cuerdas que convocó, le sacaba la varita y… ¡llamaba a los estúpidos unicornios! Y qué explicación le dio la idiota a Weasley: "En las clases de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, decían que los unicornios eran muy peligrosos… ¿o tal vez eran los centauros?" I D I O T A. _

- ¿Y cómo fue que me encontraron?- pregunto ahora la pelirroja, curiosa.

- Bueno, Malfoy dijo que, según la nota, tenías que ir a la cabaña de Hagrid, entonces yo supuse que estabas en el Bosque Prohibido…- dijo Potter, quitándole importancia.

- ¡Oh, Harry, muchas gracias!- dijo Ginny, abrazándolo.

- ¿Y yo qué? ¡Yo fui el que se dio cuenta de que no eras tú!- reclamó Draco, ofendido.

_Y celoso. _

- Lo siento, Draco… supongo que esto fue muy duro para ti, ¿verdad?- dijo, "amablemente". En realidad, lo miraba con odio por haber interrumpido el momento.

- Sí… ¡por un momento pensé que ya no me amabas a MI!- respondió el rubio, dirigiéndole, secretamente, una sonrisa maliciosa a Harry.

- ¡Bueno, ya basta de estupideces, volvamos!- dijo Harry, apurándolos.

Ya de regreso, la pelirroja la pidió a Potter que se adelantara, que tenía que hablar un momento con su "novio".

- ¡¿Por qué viniste a buscarme?!- exclamó Ginny, molesta.

- Es un chiste, ¿verdad? ¡Encima que te salvo, te enojas conmigo!

- ¡Podrías haber dejado que venga solo Harry, me hubiera salvado, y tal vez hasta se me habría declarado!

- ¡Estaba preocupado, Ginny!- soltó al fin Draco.- ¡Te habían secuestrado, había una persona haciéndose pasar por ti, y no sabía dónde te encontrabas!

- No te hagas el bueno ahora, Malfoy. Tú sabes muy bien que dónde o cómo me encontraba no te importaba en absoluto… ¡temías que todo se descubriera, nada más!- dijo la pelirroja, muy decidida y furiosa.- El único que realmente se preocupó era Harry…

- ¡Siempre Potter! Que Harry esto, que Harry aquello… ¡Potter no es el único chico en el mundo, y no es el único que está hecho para ti!- y, MUY enojado y celoso, lleno de rencor, hizo lo inesperado.

_O tal vez no tan inesperado, ¿verdad? _

La besó.

**SII! Al fin hubo un beso, ¿no? **

**Esta vez si que no se pueden quejar, porque actualicé lo más pronto posible, escribí todo rápido e hice que Draco besara a Ginny!! Todo al mismo tiempo! **

**Y la mejor parte es que no pido mucho a cambio… ¡solo que me digan su opinión mediante un review! **

**¿No es una gran oferta? **

**Bueno, cambiando de tema… ¿les gustó el capítulo? A mi en lo personal, me costó muchísimo escribirlo. Desde antes de empezar el capítulo anterior que estoy pensando en la venganza de Pansy… ¡no se me ocurría nada! **

**Espero que esta venganza, estúpida al igual que todos los personajes, les haya gustado. **

**Aunque tengo una mala noticia… como el próximo miércoles me voy de vacaciones (WII! ), no podré escribir por un tiempo. Y ustedes saben muy bien que mi mente es muy lenta con las ideas, y no llegaré a escribir el capítulo 6 antes de irme. Espero que sepan perdonarme… ¡y que me manden muchos reviews!**

**Como que ya me estoy poniendo irritante, y esta nota está MUY larga… me despido. **

**Adìoo!!! **

**Agathe **


	6. Jueves

**Tan solo una semana, ¿verdad?**

_Todos lo que reconozcan es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

_El resto proviene de mi imaginación… _

**Nota: Holass!! Acabo de llegar de mis vacaciones, y me estoy poniendo a escribir… aunque ando un poco floja con las ideas!! Acepto sugerencias, aunque ya más o menos tengo pensado un poco lo que va a pasar,, **

**Ah, y muchísimas gracias por los reviewss!! A propósito, hubo una lectora que me pidió que dejara de hacer los comentarios en cursiva, y yo decidí que en este capítulo no voy a ponerlos, y luego me dicen si lo prefieren con o sin comentarios. **

**Espero poder contentar a todos,, ahora los dejo con el capítulo!!**

**Capítulo 6: **_"Jueves" _

- ¿Te besó?- repitió Hermione. No parecía sorprendida.

- ¡Sí! Aún no puedo creerlo, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, ¿yo besando a Draco Malfoy? - comentó Ginny.- Si la semana pasada alguien me hubiera dicho todo lo que iba a pasar, yo creo que le pegaría o algo así.

- ¿Tan malo es besando?

- ¡No! Es… excelente. Y creo que eso es lo peor.

- ¿Y tú como reaccionaste? ¿Le correspondiste o algo?- inquirió la chica, un poco intrigada.

- Bueno, fue así…

** FLASH BACK **

_La besó. _

_No fue un beso romántico, ni nada parecido. Fue un beso lleno de dolor, enojo y rencor. Una mezcla de emociones, a las que Malfoy no encontró mejor manera de soltar que besando a la pelirroja con la que estaba discutiendo. _

_Ginny se separó rápidamente, sorprendida. _

_- ¡¿Qué haces, Malfoy?!_

_- Yo… no quise hacerlo, fue un impulso.- explicó el rubio, tiñendo de un suave color rosado sus mejillas. Realmente no había querido hacerlo, simplemente… le salió. _

_- ¡¿Podrías tratar de que no vuelva a ocurrir?!- Weasley estaba furiosa._

_- ¡Ya te dije que lo siento, no fue mi intención! _

_- Estas cosas no pasan solas, ¿sabes? Nadie te obliga a hacer nada… _

_- Te crees mucho, porque muchos chicos se morirían por salir contigo, ¿no?- inquirió Draco molesto, herido._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no, yo nunca dije eso!- pero entonces la chica se dio cuenta de lo engreída que había sido con "su novio".- No sé que… me pasó. Lo siento, nunca quise ser creída, ni nada de eso… _

_- No te preocupes, supongo que te estás contagiando de mí...- la pelirroja sonrió ante esto. El chico le tendió la mano, diciendo-: ¿Socios? _

_- Socios. _

_- Hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca pasó, ¿de acuerdo?_

_- Está bien.- asintió Ginny, aunque aún ambos seguían un poco incómodos por la situación._

** FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

- Pero, ¿no sentiste nada?- preguntó Hermione.

- No… lo sé. Fue extraño, no sabría explicarlo…- pero fue interrumpida por la llegada de Harry.

- Buenos días chicas- saludó, aún medio dormido.

- Buenos días, Harry…- dijeron al unísono.

- ¿Ron aún no se despertó?- inquirió Hermione, con una mueca de fastidio.

- No

- ¡Voy a matarlo, le dije que desayunaríamos juntos!

- Igualmente, por la sonrisa en su cara, creo que está soñando contigo…- comentó Potter, intentando ayudar a su amigo. Pero la chica había salido disparada hacia la habitación de su novio, sin poder escucharlo.

- Esa hubiera sido buena, lástima que no te escuchó…- comentó Ginny, sonriendo.

- Sí… no creo que Ron disfrute mucho más de su sueño.- rió Harry, mirando por donde se había ido Hermione. Luego volteó a ver a la pelirroja-: ¿Estás mejor de lo de ayer?

- ¿Del secuestro? Sí, no fue nada… aunque ahora todos me verán mal, piensan que engañé a Draco.

- Sí, pero tú nunca lo engañarías, ¿verdad?

- ¡Por supuesto que no!- se apresuró a aclarar Ginny.- Estoy muy feliz con él…- agregó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Sí, eh… que bueno. Mejor vamos a desayunar, ¿sí?

- Claro.

Ambos salieron por el retrato, ahogando los gritos de Hermione hacia Ron, en la habitación. Rápidamente llegaron al Gran Comedor, y había pocos alumnos. Draco y Ryan ya estaban en la mesa. Ginny se dirigió hacia ellos, sin siquiera mirar a Harry.

- Hola chicos- saludó la pelirroja alegremente, sentándose al lado de "su novio", y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Draco parecía sorprendido; abrió la boca un par de veces, pero nada salió de ella.

- Hola Ginny.- saludó Ryan.

- Se despertaron temprano…

- Sí, Draco tuvo una pesadilla y nos despertó a todos en la habitación.- dijo el morocho, con una media sonrisa. Su primo lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y luego se sonrojó al notar la mirada divertida de la pelirroja.

- ¿Y de qué se trataba esa pesadilla, Draco? ¿Pansy venía a atacarte con sus unicornios?

- ¡No te burles! Además, por si no recuerdas, a ti fue a la que te secuestraron y te atacaron con estúpidos unicornios…- dijo Draco, ofendido.

- No me lo recuerdes… me dan ganas de matarla de solo pensarlo.

- ¡Dímelo a mí!- murmuró el rubio, con un suspiro.

No pasó nada relevante en el desayuno, Ron y Hermione no aparecieron así que, supuso Ginny, ella lo había convencido de ir a desayunar a los jardines. Se preguntó por qué nunca hacía esas cosas con su novio; luego recordó que era Draco Malfoy, y que todo era una farsa.

- Le prometí a Luna que pasaríamos la tarde juntas.- dijo la pelirroja, levantándose.

- ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?- inquirió Ryan, con las mejillas sonrojadas.

- Lo siento Ryan, pero tenemos que hablar de cosas de… chicas.

- ¿Cosas de chicas?- preguntó Draco, curioso.

- Sí, tu sabes… le tengo que contar las últimas noticias.- abrió los ojos exageradamente, para que el rubio entendiera.

- ¡¿Le vas a contar eso?!

- ¡Las amigas nos contamos todo! Además, Luna es totalmente confiable, y lo sabes…

- ¿Qué cosa le va a contar?- preguntó el morocho.

- ¡¡Nada!!- respondió "la pareja", y Ginny se fue a la mesa de Ravenclaw, para buscar a Lovegood.

- ¿Y, qué pasó ayer en el Bosque Prohibido?- preguntó Luna, aunque no parecía muy interesada. Ambas estaban en los jardines, aunque no había muchos alumnos allí. La rubia miraba distraídamente el cielo, de donde caían pequeños copos de nieve.

- Oh, nada… Harry y Draco me salvaron de unos unicornios.- respondió Ginny, quitándole importancia.

- Ya lo sé. Ahora dime lo que te tiene tan nerviosa…

- Bueno… Draco me besó.- dijo la pelirroja, rápidamente.

- ¡Oh…! ¿Besa bien?

- ¡Luna! Por si no lo notaste, no está bien que me haya besado…

- Lo sé. Pero bueno… no se puede borrar el pasado, ¿verdad?- sonrió Luna, animando un poco a su amiga.

- Pero… ¡no tendría que haberlo hecho! Es decir, supuestamente es mi novio, pero… tú y yo sabemos que no es así. Y Draco también lo sabe.

- ¿Y? Eso no le impide besarte. Que yo sepa, no han hecho ningún trato acera de no besarse mientras fingieran ser novios.

- ¡Pero él fue el que no quería que lo bese! Cuando hablamos de eso, le dije que sería más conveniente. No es que yo quisiera, pero para hacer la actuación más real… ¡y él se opuso!- dijo Weasley, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Luego agregó-: Además, si por casualidad nos besáramos, tendría que ser en frente de alguien, para demostrar que somos novios, no porque sí…

- Supongo que tienes razón. Pasemos a lo importante: ¿besa bien?- repitió Lovegood, ansiosa.

- Sí, es… maravilloso.- murmuró Ginny, con mirada soñadora.

- ¿Y entonces por qué te quejas?

- ¡Ya hablamos de esto Luna! Además, él está enamorado de Hermione, y solo me besó por un impulso…

- ¿Estás segura de que está enamorado de Hermione?

- ¡Él me lo dijo!

- Tal vez te mintió…- sugirió la rubia, pensativa.

- ¿Y por qué me mentiría?

- No lo sé, ¿para ocultar algo?

- Luna, tienes mucha imaginación, ves cosas donde no las hay…- dijo la pelirroja, escéptica.- Él está enamorado de Hermione, y yo le prometí ayudarlo a ser su amigo. Y lo haré, luego de vengarme de la estúpida de Pakirson…

- ¿Te vengarás de ella? No creo que valga la pena…

- ¿Y por qué no? Ella me atacó por nada, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados. ¡Ni siquiera la castigaron!

Pero Luna ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía su amiga; los Malfoy estaban viniendo hacia ellas.

- Hola Luna.- saludó Ryan, sonriendo.

- Hola...- sonrió la rubia, a su vez.

- ¿Quieres ir a caminar?- preguntó el morocho. Su primo le había pedido un tiempo a solas con su "novia", y él no dudó en dejarlos, llevándose a Luna.

- Por supuesto.- asintió, muy contenta. Draco y Ginny se quedaron solos.

- ¿Qué pasa, Draco?- preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Es obvio que le dijiste a Ryan que se lleve a Luna. ¿Por qué?

- Oh, yo… quería hablar contigo sobre, bueno… ya sabes.- respondió rápidamente, un poco nervioso.

- ¿El beso? No te preocupes, podemos hacer como que nunca existió, en serio… no quiero que haya problemas entre nosotros, por lo menos en el transcurso de la semana.

- Sí, tienes razón, me alegra que lo hayas tomado tan bien.

- No es nada…- sonrió Ginny. Luego, recordó sus ideas de venganza contra Pansy.- A propósito, ¡hay que vengarnos de la estúpida de Pakirson!  
- Si… ni siquiera la castigaron. Lo único bueno es que no le quitaron puntos a Slytherin. Aunque no creo que una perfecta gryffindor quiera hacer algo malo, no estaría bien visto…- dijo Draco, con vos cantarina.

- A, ¿si? Pruébame.

- Mmm… no lo sé… ¿qué te atreves a hacer?

- Soy muy buena en pociones.- sonrió la pelirroja, traviesa.- ¿Se te ocurre algo?

- De Snape… o tal vez de Crabbe, o Goyle.- murmuró, pensativo.- ¿Cuál crees que es mejor?

- Yo creo que el mejor, por mucho, es Filch… ¿te lo imaginas?- ambos rieron. El plan de venganza ya estaba comenzando.

Draco estaba leyendo un libro en su habitación, en la Sala Común de Slytherin. No es que disfrutara leyendo, pero tenía que buscar algunos ingredientes para una poción. Su primo, Ryan, se había quedado conversando con Lovegood; se preguntó qué podría ver Ryan en ella.

De repente, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la puerta se abrió dando paso a Blaise Zabini. Era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía Draco. Tenían que hablar sobre los acontecimientos del día anterior, y Draco lo sabía. Simplemente… no quería enfrentarse a ello.

Él, Draco Malfoy, se sentía culpable. Culpable de haberle "robado" la novia a Zabini, aunque no fuera estrictamente la novia. Él sabía que le gustaba, y sin embargo la había metido en todo esto, dañando así a su, tal vez, único amigo. Tenía que hablarle, no podía ser tan cobarde… debía hacerlo.

- Zabini…- comenzó, quitando la mirada del libro. El moreno estaba a punto de salir, pero se dio la vuelta al escucharlo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- estaba tranquilo, no parecía molesto.

- Respecto a lo de ayer… fue Pakirson, no Ginny la que te besó.

- Ya lo sé. Era obvio que no era Weasley, no creo que ella… pudiera engañarte.- dijo, sombrío.

- Y… también quería decirte que lo siento. Yo sabía que tú estabas enamorado de ella, y sin embargo…

- No te preocupes, no es nada. Tampoco es que estaba tan enamorado, ni nada… solo me atraía. Además, ahora es tu novia, así que…

- ¡No!- gritó Draco, sin poder soportar su culpa. Blaise lo miró confundido, pero lo dejo continuar.- Ella… ella no es mi novia.- murmuró.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Weasley no es mi novia, es todo una farsa. Fue por una apuesta que hice con mi primo, tenía que conseguir una novia y entonces…

- ¿Le preguntaste a Weasley?- continuó el moreno, incrédulo.- ¿Y ella accedió?

- Sí, le prometí que…- se calló de repente. No podía decirle a su amigo que solo accedió para conquistar a Potter.

- ¿Qué le prometiste?

- Que… ¡que le daría 100 galeons! Y ella estaba tan desesperada por el dinero, que aceptó ser mi novia por una semana…

- ¿En serio? Entonces… tú no estás saliendo con ella.- dijo Zabini, aún sin creérselo.

- Para nada; ella es toda tuya.

- ¿Y tú no sientes nada por ella? Digo, estuvieron saliendo, la trataste… ¿su relación no cambió nada en estos días de "novios" que tuvieron?

- ¡¿Qué?! Por supuesto que no.- respondió Draco, indignado.- ¡Es una traidora a la sangre, es una Weasley!

- Y si tanto te importa todo eso de la sangre, ¿por qué no elegiste como "novia" a una slytherin?- preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Porque todas estaban asustadas de lo que podía hacer la idiota de Pakirson…

- ¿Y por qué no con Pakirson?

- ¡Es insoportable! Ya viste lo que le hizo a Ginny, y solo por fingir salir conmigo…- dijo el rubio, con aires de superioridad.

- Sí, supongo que tienes razón… y tú fuiste a salvarla; tu primo me lo contó.

- Eh… bueno, tenía que mantener mi actuación de novio, ¿no?- estaba poniéndose nervioso.

- No tenías la necesidad de salvarla… ¿seguro que no sientes nada por ella?- curiosamente, Zabini no parecía enojado ante esta suposición. Sonreía.

- Ya te dije que no, Zabini.

- No te preocupes por mí, no estoy enamorado de ella, solo me atrae… dime la verdad, ella te gusta.

- ¡No seguiré discutiendo ésta estupidez contigo! ¡No me atrae, no me gusta, no la quiero y no estoy enamorado de ella!- estalló Malfoy, saliendo por la puerta de la habitación. Y pensar que se había sentido culpable por "haberle robado la novia". Idiota.

- ¿Hablaron sobre el beso?- preguntó Luna a su amiga.

- Un poco… pero quedamos en lo mismo, hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.- contestó la pelirroja. Parecía un poco decepcionada.

- ¿Y no estás feliz con eso?

- Sí, por supuesto que sí, es solo que… por momentos siento que él realmente está interesado en mí.- al fin lo había dicho. Llevaba pensando eso por mucho tiempo, pero no sabía si su suposición era correcta.

- ¿Crees que él está enamorado de ti?

- No sé si, estrictamente, ENAMORADO de mi, pero tengo mis dudas respecto a sus sentimientos. Digo, ¿por qué a mí, entre todas las chicas de Howgarts, tenía que elegirme para lo de la apuesta?

- En realidad, no había tantas chicas para elegir, ya que estamos en Navidad y…- pero Ginny la interrumpió.

- Aún así, podría haberte elegido a ti, ¿verdad? Además, me ha estado tratando bien, no parece el mismo.

- Es normal, ya que arreglaron no maltratarse en el transcurso de la semana, entonces…

- ¿Y por qué se pone de mal humor cada vez que hablo de Harry, que le digo que me gusta y esas cosas?- insistió, interrumpiendo nuevamente a su amiga.

- ¿Tal vez por qué se odian a muerte?- sugirió Luna tímidamente; pero Weasley estaba decidida.

- Y luego, llega lo que me viene carcomiendo la cabeza desde ayer en la tarde, algo que no logro encontrarle una segunda opción… ¡¿por qué diablos me besó?!- parecía que quería decir eso desde hace mucho tiempo. Respiró profundo, y miró a su amiga expectante: esperaba una respuesta de su parte, una respuesta que ella misma no podía encontrar.

- Yo… no lo sé. Tal vez él… ¿no dijiste que estaba enamorado de Hermione?- cambió de tema Luna. No podía encontrar una respuesta a eso, y era mejor quitarlo de la cabeza de la pelirroja.

- Sí, eso me dijo, pero…

- Ya hablamos de esto, Ginny. Tú misma aseguraste que él no tenía razones para mentirte, ¿y ahora crees que lo hace? ¡Es ridículo!

- Ya lo sé. ¡Pero tampoco tenía razones para besarme!- ni ella misma se entendía; y mucho menos Lovegood.

- ¿Puedes parar con eso? Te besó y punto, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Y si no estás satisfecha con la respuesta que te dio al beso, pregúntale otra vez…

- No, supongo que tienes razón y solo es mi imaginación… él está enamorado de Hermione, y yo de Harry. ¿Verdad?- se denotaba inseguridad en su voz.

- Por lo que sé, si…- la rubia estaba extrañada. Ginny había estado siempre enamorada de Harry… ¿por qué ahora se lo replanteaba?

No tenía ganas de buscar razones… era mejor pensar en cómo conquistar a Ryan Malfoy; sí, eso haría el resto de la tarde.- Lo siento, Ginny, tengo cosas que hacer… me voy a mi Sala Común.

- De acuerdo.- asintió la pelirroja. Sería mejor concentrarse en la venganza a Pakirson. Le pediría ayuda a Hermione para preparar la poción, luego Draco le tendería una trampa para que la beba y… todo saldría perfecto.

- Hola, Ginny… ¡no te veo desde la mañana!- saludó Hermione, al ver entrar a su amiga por el retrato.

- Hola Herms…- no parecía muy animada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿A mi? Nada… ¿cómo te fue en el desayuno con mi hermano?

- ¡No cambies de tema! ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- no era ninguna tonta, era obvio que a Weasley le pasaba algo, solo que no quería decírselo.

- No es nada, estoy un poco confundida, nada más…

- ¿Respecto a qué?

- Nada importante.- cortó la pelirroja, harta de hablar sobre el tema una y otra vez.- Necesito que me ayudes con una poción, para vengarme de Pakirson…

- ¿Vas a vengarte? No creo que sea lo correcto, podrían quitarnos puntos y…- Hermione la prefecta estaba al ataque.

- ¡No me importa, Herms! No dejaré que salga de esto sin ningún castigo... estúpida Pakirson.

- Como quieras… pero no cuentes con mi ayuda.

- ¡Vamos, Hermione, no seas así! Realmente te necesito…

- ¿Para qué?- la interrumpió Harry, que acababa de entrar por el retrato junto a Ron.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

- Oh, no es nada… quiero vengarme de Pakirson, y con Draco planeamos algo, pero no puedo hacerlo sin la ayuda de Hermione…- explicó Ginny.

- ¿Malfoy también quiere vengarse de ella?- inquirió el morocho, sorprendido.- Digo, como es de su casa…

-Sí, pero dice que nunca le perdonará lo que me hizo…- mintió la pelirroja. Era mejor eso que decirle que solo se vengaría porque lo hizo parecer cornudo.

- ¿De veras? Pero si él, en realidad no te…- Ginny lo miró asustada pero gracias a Merlín, Ron fue interrumpido por su novia antes de que diga toda la verdad.

- ¿Sabías que Ron? Tengo una sorpresa para ti, está en… ¡las cocinas!

- ¿Es comida?

- Eh… algo así.

- ¡Qué bueno, vamos!

Ambos se fueron de la Sala Común, y la pelirroja respiró aliviada.

- ¿De qué se trata la venganza, Ginny?- preguntó Harry, curioso.

- No puedo decírtelo, ¡es un secreto!- sonrió, coqueta.

- Oh… ¿por favor?

- No seas así, Harry… no voy a decírtelo.

- Dale, quiero ayudar…- usó su mejor arma: la carita de perrito mojado.

- Bueno, está bien, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿está bien?

- De acuerdo.

- La venganza consiste en que…

**Terminé!! ¿Se quedaron con la intriga? Já! **

**Siento haberme tardado tanto, y que éste capítulo no sea tan largo, pero bueno… hago lo que puedo. Como que no tengo mucha inspiración últimamente, y me gustaría, si ustedes quieren, que me manden algunas ideas. Pero que no se salgan totalmente de contexto, o que sean imposibles… **

**Eso ayudaría a que actualice más rápido, supongo,, ) Es que como ahora comencé el colegio, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir… **

**No olviden decirme si prefieren con o sin comentarios, ¿okas? Dejen reviews, y háganme feliz D **

**Adiooo! **

**Agathe **


End file.
